


Soul Mates |ErrorxInk|

by girlrachael



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Floof, I am not good at tags, M/M, cuteness, kids come much later, like much later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:42:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 33,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22022008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlrachael/pseuds/girlrachael
Summary: When the new kid moves into the neighborhood Error and his brothers are curious if the new people have a kid, and they meet Ink and since then life is never boring. Join Error and Ink on their journey through their life together, what starts off as best friends turns into so much more as they grow older.
Relationships: Error/Ink, Geno/Reaper
Comments: 23
Kudos: 77





	1. The New Kid

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoy! tell about mistakes I am copying this from Wattpad.

Error's POV  
I woke up to the sounds of a truck backing up outside. *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP*   
"Ugh... the hay is that noise." I jumped out of bed and went to my window to look where the sound was coming from, I looked over to where the sound was coming from and I saw that the house next door didn't have the for sale sign anymore and a moving truck was backing into the driveway with some men waiting to unload the truck.

I watch for a while as the men unload the truck and after awhile a car pulls up, I get excited as I watch the car closely, seeing if the new neighbors have any kids with them, it has been awhile since a new kid came to the neighborhood, I think that the last time a kid moved in was someone named cross. As I watched the car, a lady got out and then the back door of the car opened up and a skeleton kid got out of the back, he was unusual, he had milk white bones with a black splotch on his cheek and one of the kid's eyes seemed to be a star and he was bundled up really well even though it was summer, the lady looked unusual as well her skin was a literal black and her hair was a brown hombre and she was also wrapped up rather tightly as well. 

I get excited at the sight of a new kid and run out of my room to tell my brothers, my older brother Geno and my younger brother Fresh, first I go into my older brothers room yelling "Geno there are people at the house next door and they have a kid!" Geno jumps at the yelling and falls onto the floor.

Geno's POV  
"Ow..." "what was that for?" I look at my younger brother as he is yelling at me about something that involved the house next door. My little brother looks at me and repeats "There are people at the house that was for sale next door and they have a kid!" I stare at my little brother a little longer before what he says sinks in. "What?" Error says "There ar-" I cut Error off "I heard what you said, but a new kid?" Error replies with "Yeah and maybe if we ask mom she might let us and go out and say hi." I nodded at Error and said "okay, but lets go get Fresh first." Error stopped in his tracks and gave me a look that said, do I really have to? "Yes Error, we are going to get Fresh in on this too." Error sighed and left to go to Fresh's room and I then follow close behind him.

Fresh's POV  
I slowly wake up to the sound of Error screaming in what sounds like Geno's room. I question it because I know how close my bro is to Geno so I write it off as something that Error brah is excited about, then I hear both my bros start walking to my room, I groan, I don't want to get out of my bed, I am still quite sleepy. I watch as Error reluctantly opens the door with Geno right behind him, Geno spoke first "good morning Fresh, Error told me that the house next door was sold and who Error thinks is the owner has a kid with them, so we were gonna ask mom if we could go out and say hi." I looked at my bros and sighed, I swung my legs over the edge of the bed and said "okie dokie my broski bros lets get a movin then." (I am trying to talk like Fresh :3)

Error's POV (sorry I change the POV a lot, I just think it helps tell the story.)  
I'm the first one out the door and I went straight to Mom's room and open the door slowly and looked in with my brothers right behind me "hey mom?" I saw mom shift in bed and slowly sit up and look at us with a tired eyes and said "Yes? what is it boys?" we all look at mom and Geno is the first to speak "Well, Error said he saw that the house next door was sold and someone is moving in this morning and Error also said that he thinks he saw the new neighbors come to the house and they had a kid with them" I cut Geno off to put in a quick detail "Actually it was just a woman and a child." Mom then gave us a look that just knew what was going to happen next and asked "And?" Geno replied first "And... we want to go out to meet the new kid." Mom thought for a moment and said "Okay, but I am going with you, I want to meet this child's presumed mother." Me and my brothers looked at Mom for a second then we all smiled, then we all ran back to our rooms to get dressed. 

~a few minutes later~

I had just finished putting on my coat and scarf when someone knocked at my door "Come in!" then Geno came in and said "You ready?" I took a quick glance around my room to see if I forgot anything then said "Yeah I'm ready." I then followed Geno out of my room and down the stairs to the kitchen, when I walked in Fresh and Mom were already in there, Fresh was at his usual spot at the table and Mom was almost done making four bowls of cereal. Geno went over to his normal spot and sat down, I followed close behind to go to my spot. Mom then came over with the bowls of cereal and gave us our Cheerios and sat down to eat.

When we had finished we all took our bowls to the sink and went outside to where the moving truck and the lady and child where. Mom took the lead with Geno and Fresh close behind with me behind them. Mom spoke to the lady first "Hello there!" The lady turned to my mom and replied with "oh! Why hello there, is there something you need help with?" Mom shook her head at the woman and said "no, no, no, I just wanted to say hi! You are moving into this house, correct?" The lady smiled and said "Yes I am moving into this house." Mom looked happy at that and replied with "I want to personally welcome you to the neighborhood, my name is Cq, and these are my boys, Geno, Error and Fresh, say hi boys." We all replied with a polite hello. The lady smiled at us and said "Well thank you! My name is Comyet and this is my son Ink, say hello Ink." Just then the child that was behind Ms. Comyet jumped out from behind his mother and gave a loud and happy "Hello!!!" I flinched a bit at the sudden outburst but my brothers were perfectly calm and replied with hello. I just stayed quiet behind my brothers. The child then came up to us and started talking at the speed of light while his and our mom had started talking. Geno was listening to the child go off about something and then noticed I was really quite and asked "you okay Error?" I replied with "yeah I'm fine." Geno wasn't convinced and said "you sure? You were the most excited out of all of us to speak to Ink." I looked at Geno and replied "I'm fine really, he's just more talkative than I thought." Then Mom went and said to Ms. Comyet "would you and your son want to come to our house for tea while you are waiting for the movers to finish?" Ms. Comyet smiled and said "Why thank you! That sounds wonderful!" Then we went to our house and something told me that this was going to be a long day.


	2. Ink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~hey quick thing this chapter isn't a smooth transition to the next part of the story but please read it and make through I appreciate it 🙏 thanks :3~  
> Also tell me about mistakes I am copying this over from wattpad.

Error's POV

We all started walking towards my house for tea. To be honest I am not a big fan of tea but Mom likes it so we have it. As we were walking up the sidewalk to my house Ink came out of nowhere and jumped to my side and said "Hi!" I flinched at this sonic's speed and mumbled a quiet "hello..." Ink looked at me and asked "why do you look glitchy?" I look at Ink and mumble "I don't look glitchy, I just have pixlexia." Ink looks at me closer then smiles "oh, okay. So do you like drawing?" from there we start talking a lot as we walked into the house, well it was more me listening and Ink talking. Geno looked at me when me and Ink walked in the house and smiled at me and gave me a thumbs up. I giggled to myself at my brother's sense of humor and went back to talking to Ink.

Cq's POV  
I walked in with Comyet and while I was talking to her I quickly glanced at the boys behind me and I saw that Geno and Fresh were talking and Error and Ink were talking, well Ink was talking and Error was just listening, I smiled and went back to talking to Comyet and led her to the kitchen to make some tea. I invited Comyet to sit down while I worked on making the tea. When I finished I brought two cups of tea to the table and sat down and gave Comyet her tea and took a sip of mine and said "So, what made you move here?" Comyet gave me a sad look and replied with "I decided to move here because of Ink, he had a bad time in his old school and it was getting worse over time, the kids were getting very aggressive for 8 year olds." I looked at Comyet with shock. "well were is Ink going to go now?" Comyet replied "I am planning to send Ink to Under Elementary, I've heard good things about it." I smiled and said "That's where I send my boys." Comyet smiled and glanced out the door at Ink and Error talking and said "I think this time will be a lot better Ink seems to get along with your boys really well." I smiled and nodded in agreement. Comyet glanced at the boys again and said "you sure do have your hands full." I nodded my head in agreement and said "Yeah, Geno was a preme (I don't know how it's spelled) and Error has pixlexia and my youngest Fresh doesn't feel anything." Comyet gave me a confused look and said " Can't feel? Care to elaborate?" I looked at Comyet and said " well he has a soul but his magic 'color' never developed, so he can't feel, but I am hoping he will be able to feel one day." Comyet gave me a sympathetic smile and we continued talking.

Geno's POV  
I kept glancing at Error as he was talking with Ink. I looked at Fresh and said " Have you seen Error ever get along so well with anyone?" Fresh even though he is only seven he is very smart, so when I asked him this question he replied " No, this is unusual for Error brah." I smiled at Error because I think that the way he is talking to Ink is the start of a beautiful friendship. ( Woooo foreshadowing 😁😋)

Ink's POV  
I was talking with Error and enjoying myself a lot. Error is a very interesting person from what I've seen so far, he has something called pix-, pix-, pix- something that makes him look all glitchy, he has black bones and his eyes are interesting as well, his eyes have a red background since he has black and red bones, one of his eyes is just white and the other one has yellow and blue. I think it's quite pretty really. (( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) sorry I had to) (also I didn't mention the 'tears' on Error's face because he doesn't have them yet) while talking, Error's brothers, Fresh and Geno come over and join our conversation.

No one's POV  
From there the children just talked and Cq and Comyet became rather close in a short period of time.   
For the rest of the summer before school started, the families saw each other a lot and grew very close from there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter done!!!  
> Sorry it's not that good and short I had trouble trying to finish the day of them meeting.


	3. Error's Strings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me about any mistakes because I am copying this over from Wattpad.

No one's POV  
over the remaining summer Ink came over to Error's house a lot and Error and his brother's went over to Ink's a lot as well and they all grew really close really quick. Then the first day of school came and a lot changed from there.

Error's POV  
I woke up to Mom yelling at me to get up. I was still sleepy and didn't remember what was going on, then I heard a voice and realize that I heard Ink's voice downstairs, I knew that if I didn't get out of bed Ink would come drag me out of bed himself. So I reluctantly got out of bed and got dressed and went downstairs to see Ink talking to my brothers and mom setting down cereal on the table for me and my brothers, Mom then turned to Ink and asked "Would you like any cereal?" Ink smiled and replied "Oh, I'm good. Mom already gave me breakfast." I walked into the room the rest of the way and Ink noticed me and ran up to me and tackled me down in a hug. "INK!!!!" Ink just giggled at my outrage and helped me up and went to the table with dragging me with him. I sat down and started eating then Ink said "You excited for school?" I nearly spat out my cereal. I swallowed and groaned "That's why I had to get up early?" Ink stared at me for a moment, then said "You forgot?" I, now embarrassed, nodded.

~le time skip~

I finished my cereal and put my bowl in the sink and went to grab my backpack and put it on my back but Ink decided it would be a good idea to grab my backpack first and stick his rainbow tongue out at me. I smirked and decided it would be a good time to show my own tongues, I stuck out my crazy tongues and I watch as Ink's face goes from happy to a mix of confusion and surprise. ( I have been waiting to pull this one) I pull my tongues back into my mouth and start laughing at Ink's face until I feel mom swat the back of my head "Ow... Mom why did you do that?" Mom looked at me with a stern glare and motioned towards Ink. I sighed and looked at Ink and said "Sorry" Ink broke from his trance and then starts laughing to, I look at him in surprise and he then says "I'm sorry * HAHA * but I wasn't *snicker * expecting that." he went back to laughing, I smiled. Mom rolled her eyes with a smile and said "Well then now that this is over you guys should get going to the bus"(I know that they are all relatively young but I never went to an elementary school I was home schooled up until high school which I am still in) we all went outside and started walking, we were following Geno because he is the oldest, (Geno is 9) we wait at the bus stop with some other kids (>:3 you will know soon what this is for) the bus finally came and we all piled on me and Ink decided to sit next to each other on the way to school.

~time skip to lunch / break brought to you by I have no clue how elementary schools work~

Me and Ink were sitting under a tree (I started spelling tree with ch XD) Ink was drawing and I was just watching him when some kids came up to us and looked at us and said to Ink "Hey! Whats up with you so bundled up it's nowhere near cold" Ink gave this kid a smile and said "It's just my preferred style of clothing" the kids looked at Ink then at each other and nodded, suddenly one of the kids grabbed Ink's sketchbook and threw it across the yard. Ink stared at them then got up quickly to go get his sketchbook back but was stopped short by one of the kids pushing him over, Ink tripped and fell on his skull and rolled down the small hill the tree was on and stopped rolling at the bottom and just laid there. I screamed "I-iNk!!!" my voice was glitching really bad, I tried to run to Ink but was cut short by one of the bullies grabbing me and throwing me against the tree. I yelped in pain upon impact, (by the way if you are wondering where everyone is to watch this I don't know SCREW LOGIC)

Ink's POV  
I woke up in pain, my skull hurt really bad. I tried to remember what happened then I remember the Bullies had pushed me and I tripped. I quickly look at the tree to see Error being thrown against the tree. "ERROR!!!!" I jumped to my feet to only fall back down, I was too dizzy from hitting my skull. I watched as Error slid down the tree until he sat down, his glasses had gone flying somewhere, and his eyes were filled with Error signs, he couldn't see at all. I HAD to get back up I slowly stood up and yelled at these 5th graders "STOP!!! GET AWAY FROM HIM!!!" the bullies turned their heads and glared at me then they walked down the hill and stopped in front of me and said "why should we?" I glared up at them and said "Because it's not nice and you hurt Error, so you need to apologize." The bullies looked at me then they all laughed and said "oh really? and what are you going to do about it?" I suddenly didn't know, I knew that there weren't many people on this side of the school during lunch. I started to get scared and looked around and didn't see anyone besides Error who had crashed and was reloading very slowly. I tried to back away but the bully who had pushed me grabbed me and was about to punch me in the face when....

Error's POV  
I reloaded to only see blurry blobs I tried to spot my glasses but it was basically impossible. Then I heard Ink yelp and I turned toward where the yelp came from and I quickly stood up and saw a blob pick up someone that looked similar to Ink, then I realized it was Ink and The bully was about to punch him! I don't know what happened but all of the sudden I saw something blue whiz at the bully and tied him up making him drop Ink. The other two looked at me and I couldn't make out their faces but then they screamed and ran, I didn't get it then a wave of exhaustion took over me and I started to stumble, I then sat down and passed out.

Ink's POV  
I watched as these blue strings came out of nowhere and grabbed the person that was holding me up, because of the strings wrapping up the bully he let go of me and I fell on my butt, I then heard the other two bullies scream and were looking at the tree, I looked and stopped dead in my tracks. Error had blue streaks going down his face and had blue strings coming from his eyes that went and wrapped around his fingers, the strings had been what had tied up the bully. Error suddenly started to stumble and was falling over closing his eyes. He passed out! "ERROR!!!" I ran to him and somehow managed to catch him before he hit the ground, as Error completely passed out the strings disappeared but the blue streaks on his face stayed.

The bell then rung and I didn't know what to do, I couldn't leave him all alone, but at the same time I needed to get help Error isn't supposed to have magic yet we were only eight! (In my mind for this story magic develops for a monster when they turn ten years old) But then I noticed Geno coming around the corner, probably to make sure we were coming. "GENO!" Geno looked at me with Error in my arms completely passed out, Geno's eyes widened and he ran over to us and asked "WHAT HAPPENED?!?!" Geno then notices the blue streaks on Error's face and stopped in the middle of his sentence, he just stares at the streaks and asked quietly "did Error use string magic?..." I only nodded, Geno stared at his little brother a little longer then jumped into action, he told me to stay with Error and that he would go get a teacher. I watched as Geno ran off and I stayed put until he came back with a teacher.

~Time skip~

Error's POV  
I slowly woke up in what seemed like a hospital bed, then the exhaustion came over me but I didn't want to go back to sleep so I looked around the room and noticed Ink sitting in a chair next to me drawing with a sad look on his face, I then tried to say Ink but I couldn't seem to find the energy to talk, but Ink noticed I was starring at him and he jumped up and yelled "ERROR!" He quickly hugged me. Then I noticed my Mom and brothers came in, Mom came over first and immediately hugged me, Geno hugged me to and even Fresh came over and hugged me. I tried to ask what happened but nothing came out. Mom then explained that my magic was forced out and that it left a permanent mark on my face, but mom had another look in her eyes, her eyes seemed to say that she missed something. I finally had enough energy to speak so I asked "M-mom wHat'S WrOng?" I noticed that my voice was glitching pretty bad but I ignored it for now, Mom looked at me and sighed and said "Do you really wanna know?" I nodded my head. Mom sighed once more and said "Your father's power was golden strings." (heads up I made up dads for Error and his brothers and Ink so I will put a link to the chapter on wattpad so you can see the pictures I drew about them in the end notes, but now realize that they have been 'gone' for years and won't be coming back) I stared back at Mom, I didn't know what to say. Then Ms. Comyet came in and looked at me and said "You feeling better?" I simply nodded then Ms. Comyet turned to Mom and said "I am so sorry Ink always seems to attract destructive people." ( ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Comyet is not trying to be rude to Ink I just had to make this joke) Mom shook her head and said "It's not you or Ink's fault this stuff can happen to anyone."

No one's POV  
After Error was released he was allowed to stay home for a week for recovery. When he came back to school Ink was very happy to have his best friend back with him but no one messed with Error or Ink anymore because Error's strings terrified them and the rest of the school semester was pretty chill and no one even thought about hurting Ink or Error's brothers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY ANOTHER CHAPTER!!! thanks everyone for all the reads! I won't jump straight to the next semester quite yet because I think some birthdays need to happen and Halloween and thanksgiving and Christmas need to happen before the next semester of school.
> 
> Here's the chapter on Wattpad with the OC's I made for this story: https://www.wattpad.com/772575441-soul-mates-error-x-ink-oc%27s-i-have-created-for-the


	4. New Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me about mistakes I am copying this over from Wattpad.

No one's POV  
Since the incident happened no dares go near Error or his friends (a.k.a. his brothers and Ink) even though this happened Error still didn't enjoy everyone mostly just forcing themselves to be nice to him and not trying to get to know him at all. (my poor babu ;c) Two things happened after the incident one Error started not liking any touch at all except from people he is comfortable with, and the other thing was that when ever Error saw someone being bullied he immediately would go and help them. Which leads to what happened.

Error's POV  
I once again woke up to Mom yelling at me to get up, it was just another day of school so I went ahead and got up and got dressed then went downstairs to get breakfast.

~Time skip because I can't write decently yet~

At the end of the driveway, Ink met us to start walking to the bus stop together. A lot of kids were coming out of there houses to go to the bus stop. We got on the bus and started the journey to our school.

~At lunch time (where everything happens)~

Me and Ink had just walked outside to head over to the lunch tables to join Geno and Fresh, but as we were walking we heard someone yelling, it was faint but we heard it. We quickly jumped around the corner to see a little blue skeleton being surrounded by a group of bullies who from what I've heard they call themselves the bad Sans' and the group is pushing away a little yellow skeleton that was yelling "LEAVE HIM ALONE BROTHER" I felt bad for the yellow skeleton for having one of these guys as his brother. I went over with Ink right behind me, I tapped a goopy skeleton's shoulder, he turned and glared at me and said "What do you want?" I glared back at him and said "Can you leave the skeleton alone?" The goopy skeleton glared and said "Well, it's none of your business, now is it?" (I have no clue how 8 year olds talk and yes at the moment most of them are 8) I came to the realization that this skeleton wasn't going to stop anytime soon, so I pulled out my strings ready to tie up the skeletons, but Ink stepped in front of me and stopped me, he then turned to the goopy skeleton and said "Well, it may be none of our business but hurting people is wrong so I recommend you leave the skeleton alone before I make you." Ink was using a terrifying face, I stepped back, since I had never seen it before, it was scary. The goopy skeleton seemed taken aback by Ink's face, he quickly regained his composer and said "Well then, make me." Ink wasn't expecting this so he quickly turned to me with a pleading look in his eye. I stepped in between Ink and the goopy skeleton with my strings at the ready and got into a fighting stance.

"ERROR!!!"

I quickly turn to see Geno with a teacher staring at the scene before them. I quickly put away my strings as the teacher came up to the gang of 8-10 year olds (I'm laughing at myself😂) the bad Sans' then quickly left the blue skeleton alone (I'm using the word quickly so much) Geno came over to me and asked "Did you do anything?" I shook my head and said "no. It was all talk and threats, we didn't actually get to any fighting before you came." Geno breathed a sigh of relief. Then the little blue skeleton that the gang had surrounded came up to me and said "WOWIE!!! YOU CAN USE MAGIC!?!?" I chuckled to myself and replied "yep." Then the yellow skeleton came up behind the blue one and said to the blue one "Hey you were supposed to thank him." The blue one gave himself a facepalm and said "oh sorry, I get a little too excited easily. Anyways THANK YOU FOR SAVING ME!!!" I nodded and said "it's no problem. My name's Error and this is my friend-" Ink interrupted me and said "best friend." I sighed, chuckling then continuing "My best friend Ink, the kid that stopped me is my older brother Geno." The little blue skeleton smiled and said "Well it's nice to meet you guys, my name is Blue and this is my friend Dream." Dream waved to us at the mention of his name.  
We all then walked back to the tables to finish the lunch period with our new friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading another chapter!


	5. Geno's Powers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me about mistakes I am copying this over from Wattpad.

Geno's POV  
I woke up to my brothers bursting into my room and proceeding to yell happy birthday to me. They then grab me and drag me out of my bed and downstairs where mom was making pancakes with M&M's in them. (those are the best pancakes) Mom reminded us that after breakfast we needed to get dressed for my birthday party later.

~time skip brought to you by there are going to be so many ships~

It was almost time for the party to start, Ink and Ms. Comyet had already arrived. Mainly for Ink and Error to play together. I looked at the clock and it said it was 2:00pm so I ran around fixing some things until I heard the first knock at the door. I open the door to Dream and Nightmare, I smile and say "Welcome to my birthday party, the present goes over there and there are snacks out already." They both nod at me and walk in. I was about to close the door when I little blue skeleton tackled me to the ground and yelled "HAPPY BIRTHDAY GENO!!!" I smiled at Blue as he got off me and offered a hand to help me up, I told Blue the same thing I told Dream and Nightmare and blue ran off to do what he was told. I closed the door because I was just having a small party with my closest friends... And their brothers. (Nightmare)

We were having fun with the party we had done presents and were about to do cake when we heard a quite knock at the door.

Mom went over to the door still holding the cake cutter in her hand. (a spatula type thing not a knife) Mom opened the door and gasped and stared at whoever was at the door, she dropped the cake cutter and started sputtering incoherent nonsense. Then I heard a soft voice say "Cq please don't be so surprised to see me, and don't worry Corruption isn't with me, I came here on my own." I walk over to the door and look at who was at the door. The lady had worn white bones with a red tint to them, she wore a red bandana on her head and had rich red eyes, and she had pixlexia and looked rather tired but sweet. I turned to Mom and said "Mom? Who is this?" The lady turned to me with a surprised look on her face, she then turned to Mom and said "you didn't tell them about us?" Mom then looked more bewildered and somehow sputtered out "I didn't even tell you about them... How do you even know about them?" The lady looked at Mom with a sad look and said "GG told me about them, even when Corruption did what he did, GG decided to keep me in the loop." The lady smiled sadly then continuing "GG told me the boys birthdays so when I saw that it was Geno's tenth birthday I had to come. The tenth birthday for any monster is a big deal." Mom stared at the lady some more then sighed "You can stay for the party.... And we can talk later." Mom turned to look at me and said "Geno honey, I would like for you to meet you grandmother." My jaw dropped. I stared at this lady for a moment, my thoughts were racing around in my head at a million miles per hour. I can see how this lady is my grandmother, me and her look very similar.

Error's POV  
I had watched this whole ordeal from the kitchen doorway. When I heard her say that the lady that was at the door was our grandmother, I just had to go and see her for myself. I walked to the door with Ink and Fresh following me, I stood right behind Geno and looked at the lady. The lady turned toward me and gasped "Dear goodness! Is that Error?" I froze. This lady that I had just met knew my name, even though I knew she is my grandmother. The lady then started tearing up in the doorway, we all stared then quickly let her come in and sit down. The lady turned toward me and silently asked for me to come over to her, I obeyed and went over. She looked at me slowly smiling, she then turned to Mom and said "He's a spitting image of GG." Mom nodded sadly, I looked at the lady with a confused expression on my face and asked "Who's GG?" I saw the woman visibly flinch and then say "GG is the nickname for Golden Glitch, your father." I glitched out and had to reboot. After I rebooted the lady was crying even more, I was very uncomfortable at this point and was about to walk away when the lady said "do you have strings?" I stared at her then nodded my head yes to indicate that yes, I do have strings. The lady stared for a minute then continued "But aren't you only 8?" I shuffle my feet and looked down, then I heard mom say "he had a..... incident." The lady looked at me with a sad look in her eyes then said "well... I don't want this party ruined any further. So go ahead and continue your fun." I awkwardly smile at my grandmother and went back to Ink.

Geno's POV  
I stared at this unknown woman as mom gave me my piece of cake. I went over to her and sat down in a seat beside her, I then turn to her and ask "Who is Corruption?" My grandmother flinched as she was pulled out of thought and turned to me and said "Corruption is my husband, your grandfather." I nodded even though I still didn't know this Corruption she spoke of. I went back to eating my cake with my thoughts still racing around in my head.

~Time skip to the showing of power stuff~ (In my head at the end of a monster's tenth birthday party they try to summon their powers to see what their unique trait is)

We all went outside, I am so excited to see what my powers could be. So when Mom said it was time to go outside, I ran outside as fast as I could to where I would be showing of my powers. My brothers followed me closely as I ran outside, followed by Ink and then the rest of the party. As reached my spot Error suddenly turned to me and asked "c-can I spar you?" I smiled at my younger brother and nodded. He ran off to the other side of the yard and pulled his strings from his eyes and got into a fighting stance. My Mom gave me the thumbs up to go ahead and start, so I tried to muster anything, then I felt it. The undeniable freedom of magic I felt it course through my bones with such energy, I felt, Determined. I summoned gaster blasters and bones as Error grabbed them with his strings and started destroying them, I took a quick glance to the side and saw everyone looking at me in awe. I stopped after a few minutes then Error came up to me first and started ranting about how awesome I was and how cool my power eye looked. I asked my brother "what did my eye look like?" My brother thought for a moment then said "it was a mixture of blue and red." Then my grandmother and Mom came up and said the same thing "Determination." I stared for a second and give them a 'what' look. They then continue and say "you can use determination, that is your special perk." My jaw dropped. I could use determination?!? A big smile crept up on my face as this fact sank in to me. I think this is going to be one cool power.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes another chapter! thanks for reading! Also I should almost always post a chapter on Saturdays.


	6. Halloween

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me of mistakes I am copying this from Wattpad

Error's POV (this is apparently my favorite POV 😂)  
I woke up to mom yelling at me to get up (how does Cq still have her voice!?!? 😂😂😂) I got up and glanced at the calendar to see what day it is and I saw that it's Halloween. I smiled big, but then remembered that even though it's Halloween we all still have school. My smile disappeared real quick, but I knew that Ink would be really excited. Ink and I went with my brothers to go pick out our costumes together, Ink chose a butterfly (you know what I'm talking about >;3) I chose a spider (>>>>:3333) Fresh chose a vampire, and Geno chose to be the grim reaper (I AM A GENIUS >>>>:333333 ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) I'm having to much fun now) I went downstairs to see my brothers in their costumes, I stared a minute before raising a nonexistent eyebrow before saying "Why are you guys in your costumes?" Geno looked over for a second then started laughing and said "You forgot didn't you?" I stared at my older brother with a confused look, then my brother continued "We are allowed to wear our costumes to school." I felt my cheeks flush in embarrassment when the doorbell rang, since I was already standing up I went over to the door and opened it to a excited butterfly Ink. He stared at me for a second before saying "Ruru where is you costume?" I stopped as I felt my cheeks heat up "R-Ruru?!?!" Ink smiled at me and said "Well since you're my best friend I thought I would come up with a nickname for you." I stared back and said "Well then if I'm Ruru, then...." I thought for a moment then "Your Kiki." I looked at Ink with triumph. Ink looked at me before smiling really big then tackling me to the floor with both of us laughing, I remembered that I still needed to get into my costume and eat breakfast. I stood up while helping Ink up and said "I'm gonna go get in my costume real quick then come down so I can eat something." Ink nodded and ran into the kitchen to say hi to my family. I closed the door and ran upstairs to get dressed in my spider costume.

~time skip to they are walking down the sidewalk to the bus stop~

We were all walking to the bus stop and on the way there we met up with blue, Dream and his brother. Apparently they lived a couple houses down from us, which was pretty cool to be honest. Blue was a taxi driver (I could only think of this because of the cop and criminal AU but heads up I only believe in Dustberry) and when Dream and Nightmare came up all of us did a double take, Dream and Nightmare had dressed up as each other (I think at the moment Nightmare is in his passive state for the purpose of being his brother since Dream can't go goopy without being really mad) since they are twins they look almost exactly alike.

~time skip again to after school because school is boring~

We all came back to the neighborhood and went home except for Ink, Ink came over to me and my brothers house. When we walked in the house we saw my mom and Ms. Comyet sitting in the living room getting the candy bowl ready to hand out to the tricker treaters. After we walked in Ms. Comyet looked up at us and smiled and then came up to Ink and said "Hi sweetie, I am going to head back to the house to finish getting ready for the tricker treaters. Do you wanna come back with me or do you wanna go with Cq? We talked about it and you can go with her if you want." Ink looked at his mother with a huge smile and nodded enthusiastically. Ms. Comyet laughed at her son's reaction. Ink then turned to me and happily yelled "I AM GOING WITH YOU GUYS!!!" Me and my brothers started laughing at Ink's outburst.

We all grabbed our buckets to go tricker treating, Ms. Comyet brought over Ink's bucket earlier. Mom gave her phone to Geno so he could call the house phone if something happened, then we all went out to start our delicious journey of collecting candy.

We seemed to get out a little earlier than the other kids so we were some of the first kids out, so when we got to Blue then Dream's house they and Nightmare decided to join us.

~After filling their bags completely full of candy~

When we got back from candy collecting Geno called Mom and asked if Blue, Dream and Nightmare could come back to our house for some candy swapping. (who else does this after tricker treating?) Mom said that we could, so we went to my house. Ink was pestering me for a swap of M&M's for Hershey's, I thought for a moment and decided I want all my chocolate to myself so I stuck out my tongues at Ink, what I didn't realize was that Blue, Dream and Nightmare was staring at the friendly argue and saw my tongues. All I heard next was "MULTIPLE TONGUES?!?!" I quickly pulled my tongues back in and looked at my friends and stared waiting for further judgement. Surprisingly Nightmare spoke first "That's pretty hardcore." then Dream and Blue nodded in agreement. I was a little stunned but happy that my new friends were okay with my multiple tongues, even the bully Nightmare, seemed I had a new friend.

After we finished trading candy, and Ink some how convincing me to give him all my M&M's for Hershey's. Don't ask how, he gave me such a pleading look that was adorable. (I think the closest thing to floof you will get since Error and Ink are 8 years old) When it hit around 8 pm Blue, Dream and Nightmare had to head home, we said our goodbyes and watched our friends leave then we waited for Ms. Comyet to come over to pick up Ink. Ms. Comyet then called to ask if it was okay for Ink to stay the night, she had a lot of work to do and didn't want to disturb Ink, she said that she would come bye real quick with clothes and Ink's school stuff for the next day. Ink got very excited when Mom said that it was okay, Ink then jumped me and asked if it was okay if he slept in my room with me, I nodded that it was okay.

We all enjoyed the rest of the night after Ms. Comyet came over with the stuff. It was one of the funnest nights I ever had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I try to update every Saturday!


	7. Thanksgiving and Knitting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me of mistakes I am copying this from Wattpad.

No one's POV  
School had been let out for Thanksgiving break the week before and everyone was becoming excited to eat some turkey. Comyet and Cq had decided to do a joint Thanksgiving together with their boys. And Cq and Victoria had talked things out and Victoria is invited to Thanksgiving and if she can some how convince Corruption to come she will bring him.

Ink's POV (HA you haven't seen this one in a while!)  
I slowly woke up to the sound of my alarm clock going off, I groaned and slowly sat up and looked around my room. Then I noticed my calendar and what day it was, I gasped and jumped out of bed and ran to Mom's room.

I burst into her room yelling "MOM IT'S THANKSGIVING!!!" My mother shifted in bed before turning to look at me. She looked me dead in the sockets and gave me a look that said 'you woke me up.... Run' I understood that look completely so I ran back to my room to get dressed.

After I had thrown on my clothes I skipped downstairs to see my mom at the dining room table drinking her coffee with the neutral face of displeasure -_-. She turned to me and said "Ink... Do you know what you did wrong?" I look at the floor and nod really slowly. Mom sighs and motions me to come over, I walk over and she Pat's my head in a sympathetic way. She then proceeds to say "Go and get breakfast then you can go over, I will be there soon." I smile at her then run to the kitchen to eat.

~time skip brought to you by turkey~

I had finished my breakfast so I put my dishes in the sink then run upstairs to grab my sketchbook and a pencil. I then run back down stairs yelled bye to mom then started walking next door.

When I reached the front door before I could even knock the door flew open to revel a very excited Error. I giggle at his excitement, he realized what I was laughing at and blushed bright yellow and mumbled "oh shut up Kiki..." He was in pouty mode. I started laughing harder, after a minute I heard footsteps behind me, so I turned around still laughing a little and saw Miss Victoria, Error's grandmother. She looked at us with mixed emotions, one of awe and one of sadness. She looked at me and asked "Is your dad Sketch Fluff?" (I created him so my fluff queen name on Wattpad is coming into play here, I am not very creative with usernames) I looked at her with a stunned look, I slowly nod at her question. She looks at me and Error and then says to the both of us "Are you two best friends?" Me and Error instantly nod yes. She looks really nostalgic right now, she shook her head in acknowledgement and kindly asked me to move so she could get in. I quickly moved to the side so she could walk past me, but she stops then turns to us again with a smile and asks "Do you two know how to knit?" Me and Error shake our heads no, she smiles real big before running back to her car that was parked in the street and opening her trunk to get some bags out. She got out the bags and then came back and went right past us inside. Me and Error look at each other before following in.

As we followed in I said hi to Fresh and Miss Cq before continuing to follow Error and Miss Victoria. Miss Victoria sat down and motioned us to sit down as well. We did as we were told and sat on the floor. She proceeded to hand me and Error a pair of knitting needles, we stared at them for a couple seconds before looking at Miss Victoria with confusion. She chuckled at our confusion and proceeded to teach us how to hold them.

After about a half an hour I looked at my couple rows of what I think will be a blue scarf (you all know the scarf ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)) I looked over at Error, then my jaw dropped. He had already knitted half of a scarf (not Ink's... Yet) I then say to Error "wow you are doing so good!" Error only nods his head in acknowledgement as he goes back into full concentration mode and seems to just fly with the knitting needles. Victoria also stares at Error as he is just flying with the knitting needles.

I am running out of patience for doing this so I set the needles down, Miss Victoria notices and asked "are you done sweetie?" I nod in response. She then carefully picks up the knitting needles and grabs a plastic bag and puts the stuff in it along with the yarn then proceeds to hand it to me saying "here you go sweetie now you can come back to it as you wish." I stare for a moment then I shake my head saying "I can't take your knitting needles!" She chuckles at my response and says "oh honey I have plenty at home, and I was hoping that one of you boys would like to learn so I brought a lot with me."

I was bringing the bag over to where I had set my stuff earlier when I walked in when I heard a knock at the door. Miss CQ walks past me to the door and opens it, only to see my Mom ready for the day. I run to Mom and give her a hug, she hugs back before starting to talk to Miss CQ. I tried to get her attention again to tell her about the knitting but Error came over and pulled me away. I turn to look at Error with a look of confusion, he giggles at my confusion and proceeds to show me what he finished. It's a simple purple scarf, I look at it in awe and proceed to praising Error on how fast he did it.

~ time skip brought to you by knitting ~

No one's POV  
After Ink and Error had been talking for a couple hours they heard Cq and Comyet call people to the table. When they walked in they were in awe of all the food on the table, they all proceeded to thank the Lord for the food and go eat.

After they had eaten the food and put away the dishes people started leaving to go back home. Victoria went first since she lived the farthest away, she told Cq that she would try to convince Corruption to come at the latest Christmas, Cq still having doubts about this only nodded in response, then Victoria left. Ink was about to turn to his mother when he was thrown a bag by his mother who said "Okay Ink, me and Cq predicted that you four would want a sleepover again, so I packed your bag. I will come by tomorrow to get you." And with that Comyet said bye and left. Ink, Error, Geno and Fresh only smiled real wide and proceeded to run upstairs all happy about having a sleepover.

Cq was still down stairs smiling as the boys ran up the stairs all happy. Her smile faded worrying about if Corruption does come what would happen to her and the boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I try to update every Saturday!


	8. Corruption comes for a visit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me of mistakes I am copying this over from Wattpad.

Victoria's POV  
I headed to my husband's office in our home. Once I reached the door I knocked. "Who is it?" "Honey it's me." I heard some shuffling then footsteps, the door opened to reveal my husband, Corruption. "Is something wrong?" I shake my head no, then say "I want to talk about our grandchildren." Corruption visibly flinched at the thought. "What if I don't want to talk about the half human children of Gold." (Corruption calls GG Gold instead because he didn't find GG at all formal) "honey... I know you don't want to talk about it but you really need to kno-" "What if I don't want to know about the half breeds?" I give my husband a harsh glare that tells him to shut up. He shuts up. "If you would just listen you would have learned by now that all of our grandchildren are fully skeleton, the only one showing any signs of human anything is Geno; his power trait is Determination." Corruption stares with his mouth open. "Honey close your mouth or you'll let flies in." Corruption closes his mouth and says "So our grandchildren are all skeletons?" I nod my head yes and take out my phone to show him a picture. His mouth drops again when he sees the picture, then he says "The one in the middle looks like Gold." I nod again. "They just want to meet their grandfather honey, won't you come with me to see them this weekend?" Corruption looks away from me with a look of confusion, sadness, and uncertainty all at once plastered on his face. Then he mutters "I don't think I can tonight honey." I nod and say "that's okay honey I just want you to meet them as soon as possible." I then turn and leave the room.

Corruption's POV  
I watch as Victoria leaves the room and me alone to a uncomfortable silence. I start thinking about the boys I saw in the picture, two of the boys look like my lovely wife while the other one looks like me and Gold. I then start thinking about Cq and my grandsons and particular thoughts come to mind 'Cq isn't fit to raise skeletons let alone my grandson skeletons!' I keep thinking about this but hear a car turn on, so I look out the window to see my wife going to a meeting with our grandchildren. I turn away from the car and continue thinking about how Cq is unfit to raise my grandsons. I start thinking of a plan of how to take the children from her legally. After some thinking I have a plan, but I can't influence anything until December, which is next month. (In the story)  
After Victoria keeps pushing me to go with her to meet our gransons I finally give in and agree. My plan is still in the works so for now I can get to know my grandchildren before I start raising them myself because I think Cq is unfit to raise them.

We arrive outside the house to see two skeletons sitting underneath a tree in the front yard, we can't see them very well. Me and Victoria walk over to them and listen to their conversation. "Ruru what do you think I should give Dream and Nightmare for their birthday?" "I don't know Kiki." "Aw your no help." "I try." "Ruru!" We keep listening to playful argument for about another minute before we found the tree to see the two skeletons. One is black, red and yellow boned with blue messy streaks on his face, and the other has pure white bones with a Ink splotch on his cheek and colorful eyes. I freeze. I look at these two and my plan comes to mind, 'I am going to take my grandchildren to be raised properly. Not like Gold was.' As I look at the two talking I suddenly remember one of the only times I made my son happy.

It was the first day of kindergarten for my son Gold as I dropped him off I noticed a skeleton that looked like he had pencil all over him, I thought nothing of it and left Gold at his new school. Later that very day when Gold got back from school he started telling me about his new friend named Sketch he met that day. Gold proceeded to ask me if Sketch could come over to play since he did not have a home to go to. For what I think was the only time I did this, I said yes. Gold was astatic that I had said yes to him. I believe that was that was the one time I made him smile.

Over the years I watched as Gold and Sketch grew closer and went through a lot of stuff together. They helped each other through school, heartbreaks, and making a business together. Even though somehow their girlfriends never were both with them at the same time. Because of me saying yes that one time I had made him happy and I would never take back that decision even if it killed me.  
I stared at the two skeletons a little longer before running back to the car and staying there. Victoria came back and said "Honey... You thought of Gold didn't you...?" I nod. "They look like Gold and Sketch don't they?" I nod again. Then I notice that the children saw us and are walking over here, the one with the splotch on his cheek says "Hi! My name is Ink and this is Error." Error nods at me as a hello. I look at them before I feel my sins crawling up my back. 'I was going to take Error away from Ink? They look exactly like Gold and Sketch... I can't take that away.... I never could....' I calm myself down and look at the two before saying "Hello children, my name is Corruption." Ink gasps at me and shakes Error and says "Ruru it's your grandfather!" I nod at Ink and watch as Error looks me up and down before smiling. The same smile Gold gave all those years ago when I said yes. I slowly get out of the car again and let them led me to the house.

At the door I stop and look around for a second before I met with a pair of angry, cold eyes that belong to Cq. "Hello Corruption." "Hello Cq, it's been a long time." "Yes. Yes it has." I still feel the aura of 'don't you dare touch my sons' I simply try to smile at her before two other skeletons run up to me and stare at me. The older looking one talks first "Are you Corruption?" I nod and the skeleton lights up and says "My name is Geno! And the black bones skeleton is Error and the little skeleton next to Error is Ink and the skeleton next to me is Fresh." I wave to the four of them before I see someone walk out of the kitchen and go to Cq. "Comyet?" Comyet turns to me completely shocked and says "Corruption? It's been a long time." I start to say something before Cq starts "Wait. How do you know my father in law?"Comyet looks at Cq in confusion and says "My husband always went to visit his best friend Golden Glitch, Corruption's only son." Cq stares at her before saying "How in the HAY of the world did we not figure this out?..."

Cq's POV  
I stare at my friend as the realization sinks in. Comyet's husband was Sketch. Comyet then says "figure what out?" I giver her a look as I wait for the bomb to hit her. Then I see her face drain a bit as she says "Your husband was Golden Glitch?!?" I nod but then see Error and Ink walk up to ask us what's wrong but then another thought hits me. Error and Ink are best friends exactly like how GG and Sketch were. I start crying right then and there; I go to sit down as waves of sadness and nostalgia wash over me. Comyet soon follows me and we just sit their thinking when I hear Error say "Is anyone going to explain what's going on?" I know if I speak right now I will start crying harder so I silently plead through my eyes at Victoria to explain. She picks up on what I am asking for and calls all the kids to the dining room table to leave us alone as they tell the story.

Victoria's POV  
I see that Cq is silently pleading for me to tell the story and to let her process. So I call all the children to the table and sit down, ready to begin.

"It all started when Gold was old enough to start school. On his first day of school he met Sketch, Ink's father. Later that very day Gold asked if Sketch could come over to play and Corruption said yes. From their they became best friends and we're with each other through it all. Even when somehow you guys family's never met. Even when the accident happened they were still together in the end."  
All the boys looked ready to cry at the really bad shortened version of it. (Yeah it was bad I still think it justifies for what we need now) Ink was the first to speak "So me and Ruru are exactly like how are dad's were?" I nod at them and say "that's why I looked so sad when I found out who your dad was." Ink simply nods at me. The boys then proceed to ask me more questions about their dads.  
After a couple of hours me and Corruption have to of back home. We say our goodbyes and leave.

Error's POV  
I watch as my grandparents leave out the door heading back to their house. I turn to ink and say "That was crazy." Ink nods at me before dragging me to a unoccupied seat and and grabbing a blanket for me and him to snuggle in as we process what just happened. As me and Ink are snuggling in the chair I look at Mom who seems to be having a mental break down after everything, but is slowly working through it. I simply just snuggle back up with Ink and let my eyes rest. This was a crazy day.

(Real quick if you didn't pick up on it, Corruption is not going through with the plan)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I try to update every Saturday!


	9. The Ship Squad Unite!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me of any mistakes, I am copying this over from Wattpad

Fresh's POV  
Christmas had come and gone in a flash. It was a little awkward at first since me and my bro's grandparents came for Christmas, but once we started talking and Ink and Miss Comyet came over for Christmas we had a lot of fun.

I woke up to my alarm clock going off for the first day of school after winter break. I jumped out of bed to get dressed and downstairs before my Bros could get down there. As I walked into the kitchen Mom was already preparing some cereal for me and my brothers, as well as for herself. A couple minutes later Geno stumbled in tired as ever and after a couple minutes of yelling Error came downstairs as well. We all sat at the table to enjoy our food when we heard the usual knock at the door. Error jumped up and ran over the door and opened it to let Ink in. Inky brah usually joined our walks to the bus stop along with Dream and Nightmare, as well as Blue.

After our cereal we all grabbed our bags and headed out towards the bus stop to be picked up and be brought to school. As we were walking I looked over at the new house that had been built over the winter and someone had moved in two days ago, so I have been wondering if the people have a kid my age since I'm the only one in my friend group at lunch that is in 2nd grade. I thought I saw a new face in the crowd of kids boarding that boys but I wasn't sure, so I continued on to the bus waiting to arrive at school.

As I walked into my classroom I went over and sat at my usual seat by myself. There is a odd number of kids so I sit alone at the two person table. Class was about to start when a new kid walked into the class with what I presumed was his mother. The mother talked to the teacher for a minute before saying goodbye to her son as she walked out. The teacher got out of her seat and waved the new kid closer to her before she said "Ok class, today we have a new student this semester. Would you like to introduce yourself?" The kid nodded shyly and quietly said "M-my na-name is D-Decans." (And before all you freshxdeccy shippers go insane, I don't ship them, I prefer freshpaper but considering the circumstances that ain't happening. But I love them being best friends and the title hints what they're gonna do >:3) the class all said hi including myself then the teacher said "You can go sit by Fresh." As she points me out to Decans. Decans walks over and sits down looking at the table with a nervous look on his face. I don't like that look so I say "Yo little brotato chip!" Decans flinches at my voice and turns to me and says "H-hello." I smile my big radical smile at him and he smiles back.

The teacher then comes back up to me and says "Fresh since Decans is new do you want to show him how we do stuff here?" I nod to let my teacher know that I am okay with that. Decans turns to me and says "R-really?" I give Decans a confused look and said "Why wouldn't I?" Decans looks like he is going to say something but closes his mouth unsure of what to say, we then both turn our attention to the teacher as she begins the first class.

~time skip~

Our grade had finished our first classes and now it was time for lunch and Decans looked nervous as he looked over the sea of children. I turn to Decans and said "Hey Deccy-dec wanna join me with my brosephs and Inky brah?" Deccy turns to me and says "U-um sure... Thanks..." As he is thanking me he does a double take and then says "Deccy-dec!?" I nod and say "Well Decans is a little tricky to say every single time so Deccy is quick and easy." Deccy only nods as we get our lunch and go over to me and my broseph's table. As I sit Geno turns to me and sees Deccy and gets that look on his face. Error beats me to the punch by saying "Geno I know that face don't you dare start with Fresh." Geno looks at Error and says "What face?~" Error groans and started to say something when Ink jumps in and says "That cat like face you make when me and Ruru hug and anything else we do." Error nods at Ink's explanation when Deccy leans over to my non-existent ear and says "Are they always that cute?" I give Deccy a look and say in a quiet voice "do you ship them too?" (They are 7-9 😂😂😂) Deccy looks at me then glances at Ink and Error again and then turns back to me and nods. I quickly turn to Geno and say "Geno. We have a new member." Geno quickly turns to me and stares at Deccy before smiling getting up and waving me and Deccy to follow him. Geno turns to Error real quick and says "We'll be right back you two." Error and Ink only nod at that as they go back to talking.

As we walk away Geno starts waving over Blue and we all get in a circle. We all turn to Deccy and ask "Do you ship Error and Ink?" Deccy nods. We all hold out our hands and wait for Deccy to put his in, when he did we then all said "Welcome to our club." (Originally I wrote welcome to our cult 😂😂😂) As Geno and Blue start going back to the tables I turn to Deccy and say "I ship a lot of people together my brotato chip." Deccy looks at me for a minute before saying "and those ships include the other members, don't they?" I nod, and then Deccy starts giggling. I look at him and smile as him as we start walking back to the table and sit down.

I think that I found myself a good friend..... Who probably also ships the same people together as I do. This is going to be fun.

Error's POV  
"Why do I feel like something bad just happened?" Ink turned to me and said "yeah I agree it feels like a cult just did a summoning spell." I look at Ink and say "And how do you know what that feels like?" Ink gives me a smile and say "you don't wanna know." I cringe at that but ignore it and go back to talking to Ink as lunch ends and we head to our next class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the Kudos!!!!


	10. When Death Comes a Knockin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me of any mistakes I am copying this over from Wattpad  
> And sorry this was a very short chapter.

No one's POV  
Geno had woken up to his mother calling him and his brothers down to breakfast. I walk down stairs to see a sulking Error, I walk over to him and ask "What's wrong Error." Error turns to me and says "Ink is sick today so he can't go to school..." I nod in acknowledgement and pay his head and say "it's okay going one day without him won't kill ya." Error only pouted some more.

~time skip to lunch~

Error's POV  
I walk out of the building and look at all the lunch tables and look around trying to decided where to sit since I usually just follow Ink around. I notice Nightmare and his gang sitting eating lunch so I walk over and say hi to Nightmare. "Hi Nightmare." "Hey Error, what do ya want?" "Just hoping I could sit with you guys." "That's fine but where's Ink?" "Ink is sick today." Nightmare nods his head as I sit down and start to eat.

A couple minutes pass and I start to hear Geno calling my name, I turn to look at him as he is walking over to me. He starts to say "Error what ar-" Geno gets knocked over and falls face first into the ground as the dude that floated over him and knocked him down says "woah sorry are you okay?" Geno gets quickly up to his feet as he turns to glare at his assassin. The "assassin" starts chuckling at Geno's response and says "I said I was sorry okay?" Geno simply glares at this figure more before I hear Nightmare say "Reaper why did you knock Geno over?" Reaper simply shrugged. Geno came over to me to start talking as Reaper sat down at the table to eat his lunch.

After Geno was down talking to me he turned around and left and not before doing so turned to Reaper to shoot one more glare at him. I look between the two and get a feeling that I am going to see a lot more this, and that Ink will probably sense it and demand a explanation.

Ink's POV  
I sneezed. Who is talking about me? I sniffed my runny nose as I continued to sketch in my sketchbook, when I get the sudden feeling that I need to ask Error about Geno later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the Kudos!


	11. All Three of Us?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me of mistakes I am copying this over from Wattpad

Cq's POV  
I looked at the calendar and noticed it was the end of March. I then started freaking out in my head. 'Error's and Fresh's birthday is next month!' along with that I think I remember Comyet mentioning that Ink's birthday was next month as well.

I go to find my phone to call Comyet. "Hello?" "Hey isn't Ink's birthday this upcoming month?" "Oh! Yes it is. I need to plan something." "Error's and Fresh's birthday are also next month." "Hmm... Maybe we should do a joint birthday party?" "I don't know about that..." "Well think about it. Error and Ink are best friends and from what Ink has told me Fresh really just sits with them at lunch anyway so probably they will invite the same friends." I think for a moment contemplating the pros and cons of the situation. "Okay I will ask the boys. What about Ink?" "Ink went over already, remember?" "Oh they were outside so Ink must have joined them." "Ok you ask the boys and if they say yes how about you come over for tea and we can talk?" "Okay sounds good. See you soon." "See ya."

I walk outside to where the boys were playing. "Hey boys?" They all turn their heads to me in acknowledgement. "So I was talking to Comyet on the phone and I found out that you three all have birthdays this month so how about you three have a joint birthday party?" I watched as I got three very different reactions. Error cringed at the thought of sharing a party with Fresh then relaxed looking over at Ink but doing a small scowl at Fresh. Ink's eyes went wide as his eye started changing rapidly at his excitement, and Fresh just nodded.

It looked like they were okay with it until Error said "why do I have to share a party with Fresh?" I look at Error and say "for one this will be easier on me and Comyet, and two why don't you mention Ink?" "Because I am perfectly fine with sharing a birthday party with Ink, just not Fresh." I shook my head before saying "well since you are at lease okay with sharing with Ink, would it kill you if we did this?" Error just looked at Ink who was nodding very enthusiastically before slowly nodding that it was okay. I smiled, said thank you and started over to Comyet's place to talk about plans.

Ink's POV  
After Error had agreed I jumped up and ran to hug him. He flinched but was fine since it was me. I look up at his now glowing yellow face and say "Thank you so much for agreeing Ruru!" All Error does is smile and nod at me as he pulls me closer into the hug.

~time skip to the day of the party~

Error's POV  
The day of the party had arrived and Ink was literally bouncing of the walls in excitement, and Fresh was just looking at his special cupcake. Since we three we're sharing a party, cupcakes were easier because we could decorate a single cupcake to a person and the rest could be plain. I looked at the clock and it said 1:58 pm which meant that people should start arriving soon, right then I heard a knock and Ink bounded for the door and flung it open to see Dream, Nightmare, and Blue. And soon after that the rest of the people arrived for the party.

After about an hour of just having fun with our friends Ink came over to me and took my hand and dragged me to where Fresh was by our special cupcakes. Mom called everyone to the dining/kitchen so they could sing Happy birthday to us.

After we had eaten our food we did presents. From Grandma Victoria I got some more yarn and knitting needles, from Dream and Nightmare I got a book, from Blue I got a stuffed cat plush. Ink and Fresh got similar things to what I got.

After the party was over and we said goodbye to our guests, Ink came over with a blanket from the ottoman, sat next to me, and wrapped us up. I snuggled up to Ink as both of our faces lit up a bit. This was a good day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the Kudos!


	12. Friends for a Year!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me of mistakes I am copying this over from Wattpad  
> sorry this chapter is also pretty short

Error's POV  
It was finally summer vacation and I couldn't wait for this summer. I had just woken up to hear voices downstairs one of them being Ink. I jumped out of bed and immediately headed down stairs to my family and best friend. "Hey Ink!" Ink turned around to face me and got a big smile and ran to hug me before looking up at my slightly yellow face and saying "I've got a surprise for you later!" I just smirked at Ink and said "oh really?" He just smiled and nodded and kept hugging me before Mom said "Error your pancakes are on the table and Ink would you like pancakes?" Ink let go of me and stared at Mom and happily nodded his head. We walked over to the table and sat down to eat our pancakes.

After we had finished our food Ink turned to me and said "ok go get dressed and meet me outside under the tree in ten minutes." I have Ink a look before nodding and headed upstairs to get dressed.

Ten minutes had passed by in a flash and I was waiting under the tree outside like Ink told me to. I looked over at Ink's house to see him run out with a gift in his hands. He ran up to me and said "RURU WE HAVE BEEN FRIENDS FOR A YEAR!!!" I gave Ink a look and said "You can remember the exact date we met but you can't remember what you had for breakfast yesterday?" Ink puffed out his cheeks out in annoyance and said "I do to remember!" "Oh really?~ what was it then?" Ink opened his mouth to say something then closed it in thought. After a minute of Ink looking confused he said "CEREAL!" "PFFT! Point proven." Ink gave me a look and said "well then if I'm wrong what was it?" I give Ink a playful look and said "I came over for breakfast yesterday remember? We had toast." Ink's face immediately lit up in his cute rainbow blush as he remembered. I started laughing at him as he huffed in annoyance and then said "well anyway! Here." Ink gave me a present that he had been holding the entire time. I took it out of his hands and said "what is it?" "You have to open it to see silly." I slowly opened the gift and in it sat a deep blue scarf.... The same one he had started back at Thanksgiving. I picked up the scarf and held it before immediately putting it on and standing up to give Ink a hug. Ink and I hugged for a couple seconds before I said "Ink thank you so much!!! Now I wish I could have gotten you something." Ink shook his head before saying "I don't care if you got me something or not, I'm just happy to be friends with you!" I felt my face heat up a bit at that. Ink then dragged me to the tree before sitting down and dragging me down with him. He then carefully undid the scarf a bit and slide his head in next to mine. I started to stutter a bit before Ink said "calm down Ruru I just want to do this." I calmed down and we just sat there for a bit, happy as can be. Maybe I can get him something next year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the Kudos!


	13. INK'S WHAT?!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me of any mistakes I am copying this over from Wattpad

Ink's POV  
After me and Error celebrated being friends for one year the rest of that summer was pretty chill, and school had been chill as well.

Me, Error's, and Fresh's birthdays are coming up again sometime soon. Our moms were trying to figure out what to do this time around because me and Error would be ten this year and that is one of the most important birthdays for a monster.

When me and Error were in his room playing Miss CQ came into the room and got our attention and asked "So me and Comyet have thought about it and we have decided if it is okay with you two that you two could share a birthday party. Fresh can have a separate thing." Me and Error looked at each other and smiles spread across our faces as we turned to Miss CQ and nod. Miss CQ smiled and left to probably to talk to my Mom.

After Miss CQ left Error turned to me and said "I'm okay with that since it's you and because I already have my powers so it will mainly be about you finding out what your powers are." I smiled at Error as both of our faces warmed a bit.

~time skip to the party~ (sorry if it seems lazy this isn't quite as clear as what I wanted to be)

The day of the party me and Error were so happy for the party and our friends to come over to hangout. I was running around all giddy and Error was just watching me have fun running around. "Ink aren't you tired yet?" I frantically shook my head no as I kept glancing at the clock to see if it was time for the party to start yet, it said the party would start in about half an hour. I watched as Error sighed heavily, but happily; get up and grabbed me and hugged me hoping I would calm down. If anything it made me more flustered than I already was. "Thanks Ruru." Error simply nodded as he kept hugging me.

When it finally reached 2 o'clock and the doorbell rang I ran to the door and made it fly open; It was Dream and Nightmare. I made Dream jump but Nightmare simply flinched and immediately relaxed again. I moved to let Dream and Nightmare in as they said happy birthday to me then Error as they noticed him inside. We waited for everyone to finally arrive and the party began.

About an hour into the party me and Error decided it was time for me to try and access my power for the first time. We all went outside with me and Error on either side of the yard. Error pulled his strings out ready for anything to attack him. I concentrated to try and access my power when I felt it, a power course through me like I've never felt before. I looked down and in my hands was a giant paintbrush, I smiled really big and looked at my mom only to see her about to burst into tears. I immediately stopped and nodded at her while looking at Error for him to get the picture.

I walked over to Mom and said "Mom what's wrong?" Mom simply started wiping the tears away as she said "your dad's weapon was a giant pencil, your paintbrush is very similar." My eye sockets widened and a smile formed on my lips before saying "COOL I'M LIKE DAD!!!" Mom chuckled and lightly shooed me over to the yard again for me to try out my powers.

I got into what felt like a natural fighting stance and readied my paintbrush. Error tightened his strings then attacked. I somehow dodged all the strings with ease and then by instinct through paint at Error. Error dodged and threw some more strings at me as I kept dodging and throwing paint at him. At one point I was cornered and felt myself melt and reappear behind Error. I have no idea how I got there but I took the opportunity and playfully pushed Error to the ground. Error flinched violently but relaxed realizing that it was just me. "Ink how did you do that?" "Do what?" Error gave me a look and said "The turning into ink thing." My eye sockets widened and I said "I CAN DO THAT?!?" Error simply nodded. Me and him turned towards each other and started laughing a good happy laughter.

After the party we said bye to people and I was looking my new weapon over and over just staring in awe at it. "If you stare any harder then it'll melt." I laughed at this and turned to Error saying "no it wouldn't." Me and Error just looked at each other and smiling at what happened today. I did the usual and grabbed a blanket and wrapped me and Error together like a burrito. We sighed in content and snuggles closer to each other; happy with how the day went.

~Time skip a bit~

We had finished school without any hitches to note of, but me and Error were going to middle school soon and we were both excited to go to middle school together when my mom walked in to my room which was where we were. "Ink honey we need to talk..." I looked at Mom and said "Okay" I turned to Error and gave him a look of ' I will be right back ' he nodded and I left the room with mom.

"Ink I found out something you are not going to like..." I look at my mom and say "what is it?" Mom took a Shakey breath and said "I found out that when your Dad and Error's dad died they left some work for me and CQ to do. And I have to do the work in a different city because they won't let me work from over here." I stare at my mom, mouth wide open. Before saying "I have to leave Error?..." Mom gave a ' so so ' motion before explaining "I won't have to be away forever and I can keep this house but it might be a couple years before we get to come back." I felt hot tears well up and fall down my face as I realize I have to leave a lot of things. Mom shakes her head as she pats my head and then says "you and Error don't have to lose touch with each other, you just have to be farther away." I only nod as I leave back to Error to tell him. He wasn't happy, but him and me agreed to Skype everyday until I come back.

~time skip to Ink leaving~

I packed the last bit of my stuff before turning to Error, Geno, Fresh, and Miss CQ and giving them a goodbye hug; lingering on Error much longer than the others before Mom had to drag me away. I got into the car and just watched as I had to watch them get smaller and smaller.

After we had gotten to our new temporary house I set up my computer first and immediately call Error up because it was our designated time to talk to each other.

Even though I have to be far away from Error for who knows how long me and him have been calling each other everyday to keep in touch. I just hope that me and mom can go back home soon...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the Kudos!


	14. Leaving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me of any mistakes I am copying this over from Wattpad  
> This chapter tells the ending of last chapter a little better, kinda. And it's a little short.

Ink's POV  
I woke up this morning very sad, today was the day me and mom were going to live elsewhere for a bit while mom had to take care of some business leftover from dad's work. We weren't selling the house or anything just renting it out while we are gone.

Mom called me down as I forced myself out of bed past all the boxes and down the stairs to the kitchen. I turned the corner to mom setting a plate on the table and saying "good morning sweetie, sleep well?" I gave my mom a look of really? She chuckled and said "I suppose not."

I ate the rest of my breakfast in sad silence then mom said "oh Ink I know you don't want to move but you and Error did promise that you two would call each other everyday." I looked at Mom before saying "I know Mom it's just that... I really don't want to leave Error..." Mom nodded in understanding and started clearing off the table then saying "Well finish packing the moving van will be here in an hour." I nod in acknowledgement and slowly trudge back upstairs to put the last of my stuff in boxes.

The hour came and went really fast and the movers were almost done with loading the truck. Me and mom were loading our car for the long car trip when I heard my name being called "INK!" I turned to see Error carrying a small wrapped box in his grip. Error stopped in front of me and handed the box to me with a bittersweet look on his face. I took the box from him and opened it. I gasped. Inside was a scarf, a light brown the faded out to a creme color. I loved it. I started tearing up and immediately put it on. I quickly set the box down and hugged Error who didn't see the hug coming. Error glitched out a bit before calming down and hugging me back. Error then said "now we both have something to remember each other by all the time." I nodded with gratefulness. We then had to let go of our hug but before we did my mom told us to stay still and took a photo of us and then said "I will print it out and send it to your mother Error." Me and Error nodded in agreement before I had to get into the car and say goodbye to my best home that I lived in for the past 2ish years.

When we reached the apartment in the city I didn't really like it but mom was excited. I immediately went to my new room and tried to set up the laptop I use so I could call Error. Mom had to get the wifi up and running first. As soon I could I got out the laptop and called Error on Skype. Error answered within seconds and immediately saying "Hi Ink!" "Hi Ruru." "You don't sound excited to be talking to your best friend." "I just miss you." Error smiled his sweet smile at that, and said "I miss you too." I smiled back and set the computer on the desk to give Error a look of my room before saying "you want to help me organize?" Error nodded his head as he started giving suggestions about where stuff should go.

After about two hours I had a basic outlook of a bedroom set up all thanks to Error. After I finished me and Error talked some more until he had to go to bed for the night. We said our goodbyes and promised to call the same time tomorrow. I will miss Error terribly but calling him everyday is nice, I hope we keep up that promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the Kudos! (These chapters look so much longer on Wattpad XD)


	15. Our Time Apart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me of any mistakes I am copying this over from Wattpad

Error's POV  
Ink had left about a month ago and school had started up again. We both of course called each other everyday but not being in person took away the main satisfaction of being with Ink as a person. Since Ink wasn't there anymore I started hanging out with Nightmare and the gang some more and I did enjoy my time with them but I do NOT join in on bullying and even try to get them to stop, it's helped a little bit.

Since Ink had left a lot of our friends and my brothers seemed worried about something, I don't know what but I thought I heard them say something about their ship was sinking I'm not sure.

At lunch that day I was being more mopey than usual and of course Nightmare noticed "You okay Error?" I nodded and continued eating my lunch in silence before Dust spoke up and said "He's just missing his boyfriend~" I felt my face flush really and before yelling "HE IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND!!!" Dust just smirked and said "Your face says otherwise~" then I started grumbling and looked away before mumbling "he is not my boyfriend." Dust just continued smirking but left me alone after a glare from Nightmare.

The rest of the school day was pretty chill for the first day of middle school. After school me and Ink talked about our days again, I mentioned what Dust said and Ink's face erupted with his adorable rainbow blush before he started stuttering about how wrong Dust was. I snickered at Ink's reaction and we continued talking for another hour or two.

~time skip to it's April again~

"So what is Fresh's power?" I thought for a moment of how to explain it before saying "something along the lines of controlling people... And censoring everything." I sounded annoyed at the last part, Ink just snickered before saying "that sounds like exactly what I should have expected." We were silent for a moment before Ink said "we've almost been friends for 3 years." I nodded and said "Do you still have the scarf I gave you?" Ink immediately nodded and pulled it out for me to see that it was around his neck just nicely tucked away. He then asked "Do you still have the one I gave you?" I nodded and showed him the blue scarf he made me about 2 years ago. "Do you ever not wear it?" I shake my head and say "I wear mine everyday. How about you?" Ink nodded and said "me too." We smiled and continued talking.

~time skip to the summer before highschool~ (sorry it's a big skip wasn't sure what to put here)

Ink's POV  
Me and Error have been friends for over 6 years now and we still are as close as ever even though we have only been only able to talk to one another through technology for the past 3 years (sorry if the years don't make sense it was hard to calculate) me and Error were talking on Skype as usual when my mom came in on us "Hi boys!" I turned to my mom "Hi mom." I heard from the computer "Hi Miss Comyet." Mom smiled a little wider before saying "oh good! Error is here too. I have some news for you Ink but it affects Error too." "Well what is it mom?" "Well I have finally finished the work that was left over from the law firm so before Highschool we can move back home!" My mouth drop as I heard Error getting excited. Both my eyes turn into stars as I jump out of my chair and say "FOR REAL!?!" Mom nods and I hear Error get so excited he fell out of his chair. "Error! Are you okay?!?" I heard an 'ow' before Error got back up and that's when Geno walked in asking "Hey what was that noise, are you alright Error?" Error ran over to Geno almost yelling "INK IS COMING BACK!!!" Geno jumped back before processing what Error said before running over to the laptop and saying to me "REALLY?" I nod really fast before I hug my mom really tight. "Ink, Honey, can I breathe?" I shook my head no as mom chuckled. Error spoke up again saying "I'm so excited!" I instantly agree with him and for the remaining two hours of the night me and Error talked about how awesome it was going to be when I get back.

After I said goodnight to Error I walked out to the living room of the apartment me and mom lived in to find mom on the couch on her computer looking at a highschool. "Mom what are you doing?" Mom flinched before turning to me and saying "I'm looking at the Highschool that CQ sends Error and Geno to." My eyes get even bigger if possible before I said "am I going to go there?" Mom nodded her head and said "Well yes, if CQ trusts this school enough to send her boys there then I can totally trust it with you." I smile knowing me and Error will be together again. (( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) sorry) I then ask mom "when will we be going back?" Mom immediately gets a little nervous and says "well... I couldn't get the tickets we needed very quick so we will get there late the night before school starts and I will have to go somewhere early before your school starts so you will have to be dropped at school early that morning." My mouth drops a bit before saying "well that's not preferred but if it has to be that way." My mom lets out a sigh of relief that I understand. She then tells me "you need to start packing as soon as possible." I nod happily and go to my room excited for what's next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the Kudos!


	16. Coming back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me of any mistakes I am copying this over from Wattpad  
> I had a lot of fun with this chapter

Ink's POV  
I woke up this morning all excited. Today is the day me and mom are going back to our home and Error. We finished loading up the moving truck and started our long drive back to our house, and almost the entire way me and Error were texting back and forth. Most of the texts somewhere along the lines of Error being annoyed that there was such a thing as sleep because he really wanted to see me. The thought made me smile and I basically kept telling him about I even had to get up before the bus because of first day stuff that mom needed to sign and that I would be waiting at the school in the morning for him in front of the school.

~time skip to when Ink arrived at night~

We had finally arrived at our house and I kept getting wave after wave of nostalgia, I looked at what was Error's room and the lights were off. I knew that he probably stubbornly fell asleep but then again it was 2 in the morning and Mom was not happy about how much sleep I was going to have for my first day of high school but it could not be avoided sadly, but I did sleep a little bit in the car. 

Me and mom grabbed the absolute necessities that we needed for tonight and tomorrow and walked inside. I immediately went to my old room and found it basically in the same condition I had left it in and I was happy it didn't really change at all. I put my stuff down and got out what I needed for tomorrow and went to go do the minimum amount of getting ready for bed so I could pass out on the mattress on the floor, my bed frame was still in the truck somewhere.

I finished getting ready and went into my room set an alarm on my phone and went to sleep.

~time skip to the morning (sorry about the amount of time skips)~ 

I woke up the annoying sound of my alarm at 5 a.m. I grabbed my clothes for the day and ran to the bathroom to quickly get ready. After I was ready I ran to my room, grabbed my backpack, and went down stairs to where mom was making some bowls of cereal for us to eat. I quickly inhaled my cereal and went outside, I looked at Error's room window and saw a light on. I knew he was up and getting ready but I didn't have enough time to say hi so I went to the car and got in waiting for mom to come out. She came out a minute later with her stuff everywhere and got in and started driving me to school. 

When we arrived mom went into the school and came back out a couple of minutes later with some papers in hand. She handed them to me and told me what to do, kissed my head then walked to the car and drove off. I waited for about half an hour before the buses started coming in for the first day. I looked around in hopes that I would see Error but instead I heard my name called and I tried to find where it was coming from only to get knocked over by a yellow blob and a blue blob. I looked at the people who tackled me to the ground in a hug and saw that it was Dream and Blue I hugged them back then Blue said "OMG INK WE MISSED YOU SO MUCH!!!" I just smiled and said "I missed you guys too! and do you know where Error is?" Blue immediately got a look on his face I didn't like but Dream spoke first saying "Error is on the back of the bus with the gang." I smiled and nodded, I slowly got up and helped Dream and Blue up. Then I noticed that I was taller than both of them even if was just a little bit. "Guys I'm taller than you~" Blue immediately noticed our heights and huffed mumbling "no fair..." I laughed at this then I heard a familiar voice. "INK!" I quickly turned my head to the sound and saw that it was Error practically jumping out of the bus. I quickly jumped and quickly ran over to Error and jump hugged him. We both fell to the ground with an oof. Error glitched a bit so I quickly got off him saying "Oh! Error I'm so sorry I kinda completely forgot about your fear of touch...." Error quickly got back up and hugged me back. It was my turn to flinch at the sudden action but I quickly hugged him back until he pulled away and looked down at me with such a look it made me blush a bit. "I missed you so much." I quickly agreed with him until I realized I was looking up at Error. I puffed out my cheeks in annoyance and Error noticed and asked "What's wrong Ink?" "you're taller than me..." Error noticed and burst out in his contagious laughter and I couldn't help but join in a bit before I heard my name again and I turned to see Geno behind Error. I quickly gave Geno a hug "Hi Geno!" Geno gave me a quick hug back before letting go and giving Error a look that I didn't know what it meant. Error's face quickly turned yellow as he lightly punched Geno's arm before saying "S-Shut it G-Geno." I quickly looked at Error and said "when did your voice get so glitchy?" Geno spoke up before Error saying "His voice just basically doesn't glitch when he talks to you." Error's face somehow got even more yellow at Geno's words. Error was about to protest before we heard a voice say "Geno~" Geno visibly groaned and turned to look at Reaper before saying "What do you want Reaper?" Reaper's smirk widened a bit before saying "You~" Geno's face erupted into a bright red blush. Then Geno started basically screaming at Reaper as the two walked away. I turned to Error who's face was still yellow saying "When did those two get so close?" Error gave me a confused look, I continued "Have you ever seen Geno try that hard to get someone to go away with out actually scaring them away?" Error's face turned into a thoughtful look then he leaned down to my ear and whispered "I ship it." On that note I burst out laughing and Error's blush returned a bit before me and him started our walk into the school.

I pulled out my schedule to look at it before turning to Error and asking Error "What is your schedule like?" Error then reached into his pocket and pulled a piece of paper out and gave it over to me for me to compare. After looking at each paper carefully I realized that we had the same schedule. I quickly turned to Error and excitedly told him "We have the same schedule!!!" Error looked at me and said "Really?!" I nodded my head, me and Error's smiles grew even wider if possible as we walked together to our first class.

~Time skip to lunch (You already know that this is my favorite time of the day)~

We had finished our morning classes and were in the cafeteria getting our food before we went outside to where some picnic tables were. Error suddenly looked really conflicted as he glanced at the gang's table and then at the table where Blue, Dream, Geno, Classic, and Lust sat. I looked up at Error and said with a smile "You choose where we sit I will just follow you. I just want to be with you today." Error seemed a little bit relieved and motioned for me to follow him to the gang's table. We sat down and a couple of the guys looked at me and Error and smiled and said hi. Nightmare looked around Error at me and said "Hey Ink long time no see." I nodded and said "yep! and interesting new form, is it your magic?" Nightmare nodded and returned to his food. 

Me and Error were just about finished with our lunch when Dust spoke up "So Error what's it like having your boyfriend back?" Error's face immediately exploded with his yellow blush and started sputtering how I wasn't his boyfriend, I spoke up sparing him the need to talk and said "We aren't dating Dust, he's my best friend." Dust smirked before saying "In every movie like, ever the best friends usually fall in love with each other." Now it was my turn for my face to explode with my rainbow blush. I was muttering against it when Geno came over and asked with the most venom I've have ever heard from him "What are you guys doing to my brother and his best friend?..." Even though most of the guys were a touch taller than Geno this was a scary side to Geno, even for Reaper. Nightmare responded to Geno saying "Dust was just asking Error if he missed his boyfriend after all these years."Geno seemed to realize what was going on and visibly relaxed. Geno continued "okay I was worried that you were upsetting my brother." Dust nodded before Error said "G-Geno you t-took h-his side?" Geno shook his head and said "I didn't take his side, I just made sure he wasn't pestering you both." "B-But Geno h-he w-was." Geno shook his head, patted Error skull, and walked back to the table without another word. Error huffed at this which made me laugh and made his blush return.

~Another time skip to the end of the school day~

Me and Error walked out of the school together heading towards the bus to take us back to our neighborhood. Mom had asked me if it was okay to take the bus back after school and I had told her that it was fine. We got to the bus and got on, again Error looked conflicted on where to go on the bus. He turned to hoping I would solve his problem for him and all I said was "You already know what I said." Error just sighed and grabbed my hand, which made me blush a bit, and brought us to a seat in front of his comrades. We sat down and Error looked like he just got an idea and brought out his phone and started typing something. I was curious so I asked "What idea did you just have?~" Error's face blew up with blush at my tone and he turned to me with a face that said 'what was that for?' I continued saying "Well, you looked like you just had an idea so I was curious what it was." Error's face calmed down before he said "Well, I had the idea of inviting you and your mom over to dinner. So I was asking mom if it was okay before I asked you if you wanted to." I felt myself smiling really wide as I said "Oh! I would love too! I just need to ask mom first." I pulled out my phone to text mom.

Me: Hey Error just invited us over for dinner tonight, can we!?

Mom: Of course.

Me: YAY!

I turned to Error and said "it's all good if your good." Error nodded and we continued talking on the bus all the way to our stop.

Me, Error, and his brothers stepped out with the others and we walked over to Error's house and walked inside. The first thing I felt was Miss Cq picking me up in a hug as she said "Oh! Ink it is sssoooo good to see you again!" I laughed and gave a light hug back as Miss Cq set me down. When Miss Cq had set me down she looked at me and gave a calming smile before I said "Mom should be here sometime soon, not sure when though." Miss Cq nodded and said "Okay you boys hang out while I finish making dinner." Error turned to me and said "Wanna go to my room?" I nodded and followed him upstairs. 

We sat in Error's room as we waited for my mom to come. I looked around Error's room, I hadn't been here in years. I turned to Error and said "Your room almost hasn't changed at all." Error nodded and sat on his bed and motioned a pat for me to do so as well. I bounded over and sat carefully next to Error; I had no clue what me being away has done with his haphephobia. Error turned to me and said "Are you afraid what my haphephobia is with you now?" I turn to Error to give him a look of bewilderment saying 'how did you know!?' Error chuckled a deep laugh that seemed to radiate through me in waves making me blush a bit. (I'm having way too much fun with them being so obvious and oblivious as the same time ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)) Error continued and said "Well when were younger when I did the pat next to me you would jump on that spot not caring about how my haphephobia was effected because you knew I wouldn't mind. And now you were so careful which is totally unlike you. You don't need to worry to much with me, maybe just let me know when you are going to do something that involves touching." I nodded and snuggled up to Error like we used to do when were in elementary school.

After a bit of us just enjoying each others company we heard a knock and then happy voices downstairs signifying that my mom had arrived. Me and Error walked down the stairs and into the dining room where everyone else had just sat down waiting for us to come down. When mom looked over at us she almost burst out laughing. I felt my non-existent eyebrow raise before I said "Mom what's so funny?" Mom calmed down reluctantly and said "I knew that Error was taller than you but I didn't know that the gap was this much!" I felt my face flush in embarrassment and I looked up to Error and his face was as yellow as mine felt. Miss Cq looked and started snickering as well. At least until Error yelled "REALLY!?! MOM YOU TOO!?!" Miss Cq and mom calmed down after that and we took our seats at the table to enjoy the meal.

After we had finished eating it was time to go back home, back to the room full of boxes and a mattress on the floor. But before I could walk out the door mom stopped me and turned to all of us and said "I know you guys are older now but I talked to Cq and she's okay with it, so what do you guys say to a sleep over? Just like when you guys were younger?" My eyes sparkle at the thought of not having to go back to my room of boxes quite yet. I quickly turn to Error and his brothers to see their reactions. They all seemed excited too. Mom chuckled and said "Well that's a relief. I knew that Ink would not want to go back to his room quite yet. It's still all and boxes and his mattress is just on the floor. So thank you guys." Mom turns to me and continued "I brought a change of clothes, and you already have your school work here so I will take my leave now. Have fun and see you after school tomorrow." And with that mom walked out and closed the door. I turned to Error, Geno, and Fresh, they are all excited like I am so we all get along with our homework and then got ready for bed. We were all in the living room floor, I am so happy to be back with my best friend and friends. And with that I fell asleep happy excited to see what the future holds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the Kudos!


	17. Planting the Seed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Bewarned this chapter is probably going to be really short, like really short, but I hope to get a decent length on it. This is were the whole point of the book starts, if you know what I mean   
> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)~
> 
> also please tell me of any mistakes!

Error's POV  
I woke up this morning to my alarm waking me up. I got up and started getting dressed for school when I heard Ink down stairs, my face immediately held a wide smile I still could not get used to that he was back and I could spend all the time in the world with him. I walked down stairs and saw Ink sitting on the couch with a his current sketchbook he brought everywhere with him. "Hey shorty." Ink immediately looked up in a huff "That is NOT my name." I chuckled and said "Aw but I love your reaction to it." Ink simply crossed his arms and turned away with a slight rainbow to his face which I found adorable and- wait WHAT?! I shook my head to regain my focus and said "If you really hate it I'll stop." Ink looked back at me and mumbled "It's fine...." I chuckled again and said "Welp I'm going to the kitchen for some fuel wanna join?" Ink shook his head but stood up and said "I'll join you to the table but I won't steal your food... Again." I nodded with a chuckle and walked into the kitchen for some food with Ink trailing behind me.

After I had eaten me, Ink, and my brothers went to the bus stop. Me, Ink, and Geno got on a earlier bus than Fresh so we waved bye and got on. I sat near the back with Ink, Ink didn't mind that I liked the back, I guess that he could hide his sketchbook better this way. He won't admit it but he is a very good artist, I've tried convincing him to join the art club at school a week ago but he wouldn't budge.

We arrived at school and me and Ink started our classes for the day.

~Time skip to lunch~

Me and Ink had sat down with the quote on quote "bad sans' " and were happily eating our lunch before Ink got up to go to the restroom real quick. The moment Ink was out of sight Dust immediately spoke "So Error what's it like with your boyfriend being back?~" I felt my face immediately explode like a volcano as it turned bright yellow. "Ink is NOT my boyfriend!" Dust just shook his head and said "yeah right. At the very least you like like him." I went to protest but something stopped me. I couldn't speak against it, if I did I feel like it would hurt. It made me think...

'Do I like my best friend?'

Ink had returned a minute or two later and the day went on as if nothing happened. But I can't stop thinking 'do I like Ink?'

We got home and I could NOT stop thinking about what Dust had said. I couldn't even think straight (this pun was completely accidental but it's hilarious) my mind kept trying to decided if I like liked Ink or not. I couldn't decide that night so I tried to push those feelings to the back of mind so I could sleep. But in the end all that I could think about that night was

'Do I like Ink?...'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~I am so sorry this is short. I lately find it really hard to transfer chapters over here. But I'm trying!  
> Rachael out~


	18. Merry Thinkmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me of mistakes!

No one's POV  
The semester had gone on just fine after Error started questioning if he liked Ink or not. Error had managed to completely hide it from Ink but he didn't do as well with everyone else.

Error's POV  
I had woken up that morning and gotten ready for school as always. I went downstairs and saw mom, Geno, Fresh, and Ink. Ever since Dust had asked if I liked Ink I could not stop thinking about Ink constantly. Whenever I saw Ink I couldn't help but blush a bit every time I saw him. 

I walked to the dining room table and sat down next to Ink when Ink said "Hey Ruru you okay?" I felt my face blush a bit as I turned to Ink and said "Yeah everything is fine." Ink looked suspicious but didn't say anything more. He knew that when something bothered me I would eventually tell him about it. But I hoped that this secret was one that I could keep from him as long as I could.

We finished our food and walked to the bus stop, waved bye to Fresh, got on, and went to school. The day was pretty chill overall but when we got to lunch Geno asked to talk to me. I agreed and told Ink I would be right back. 

Geno led me over to the wall of the school away from the picnic tables. After we were far enough Geno turned to me and said something I wish he didn't "Error do you like Ink?" I felt my face explode as I started stuttering out "W-What of c-course I like I-Ink he's m-my best friend." Geno just lifted a non-existent eyebrow and said "You know what I mean Error." I looked away and said "Okay.... maybe I do......" Then I heard Geno squeal, I turn to give him a look saying 'really?' Geno calmed down and said "I knew it!" Geno basically yelled that part so I immediately covered his mouth hissing "Don't tell him!" Geno gave me a confused look and said "Why not?" I sighed and said "If he doesn't like me back I don't think I could handle the rejection... And I don't want to lose my friendship with him.... He's my best friend." Geno's expression softened and said "Okay I won't, BUT you should tell him sometime." "WHY!?" Geno simply put his hand on my shoulder and said "Because if you don't at least tell him the truth you would never know what could have been." I let that sink in as I slowly nod and then we both go back to our tables. As soon as I sat down Ink said "You okay Error?" I quickly nodded and went back to my food with a touch of blush on my cheeks.

Ink's POV  
Error has been acting weird for awhile. Whenever he sees me his cheeks glow that cute subtle yellow- wait what? I shook my head letting that thought fly away from my memory and went back to my sketchbook that I was doodling in on the bus back home with Error sitting next to me. We got to the bus stop and a bunch of us got off to go to our respective houses except me of course I usually hang out with Error after school since we both like doing our homework together since we had all the same classes and even ended up being partners for everything we needed partners for, which was really fun since me and Error work really well together.

As we were walking back to Error's house my thoughts drifted back to people acting weird I thought of Dream. Ever since I got back Dream kept trying to hang out with me all the time, and I mean ALL the time. And ever time I did a laugh or something Dream's face would flush a golden color and get all flustered it's really weird. (I'm making Ink really stinkin oblivious to Dream XD) I don't know what caused the change in Dream but to be honest I think he's fine. (Oblivious~) 

Error's POV (sorry about the ton of switches)  
That Christmas was a good one, we had gone to Nightmare and Dream's birthday party, and me and Ink were able to give each other some good presents. I managed to get a decently small sized multi media sketchbook so Ink could paint or other stuff in the sketchbook just about anywhere and Ink got me these really cool knitting needles that were silver in look and had gold looking streaks at the ends of them that looked like my strings in a way. I had told Ink I loved them and his whole face flushed a subtle rainbow that made me blush pretty hard myself. And when Ink opened his gift from me he was so happy that I could feel the excitement and I ain't Dream. It made me so happy that I made Ink that happy, and the first drawing he did was of me using the new knitting needles. It looked so good and I told Ink that but he didn't believe me in the slightest. (This is me with my art XD I refuse to believe that someone likes it)

We had a happy Christmas break but I still couldn't get it off my mind if I should tell Ink that I liked him. I will just have to see what the new year brings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter!
> 
> Rachael out~


	19. I WHAT!?!?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehehehehe

No one's POV  
After Christmas and everyone went back to school everyone soon found out there is going to be a Valentine's Day dance! Ink hopes he can go with someone but he knows that he will probably only get to go with a friend, but you never know.

Right as everyone found out about the dance Error started wondering about if this was the time to try and tell Ink but didn't know if it was a good idea.

But what Error didn't know is that a certain someone decided that they were going to ask Ink to the dance. And that certain someone was Dream.

Ink's POV  
After everyone found out about the upcoming dance everyone was scrambling to find a date to go with and I didn't think that I would get a date but you never know. Although I think I might ask Error to go with me as friends since that sounds like a fun idea.

Later that day at school when Error had to go throw away his trash Dream came up and asked "Hey Ink?... May I speak to you in private?" I agreed and told the gang to tell Error I would be right back. Me and Dream went to the side of school and Dream looked very nervous as he fiddled with his fingers trying to figure out what to say. "What is it Dream?" Dream seemed to flinch out of his state and looked me in the eyes with gold blush across his cheeks. Dream took a big breath and spoke in a quiet breath "Ink.... will you go with to the Valentine's Day dance with me? I really like, like you..." I felt a light blush appear on my cheeks as I give Dream a sad look and say before even realizing what I said "I'm sorry Dream but I like someone else-" (que the record screech ) 'Wait did I just say I like someone else but who?!?!' I felt my cheeks burn bright with the confusion. Dream looked sad but then concerned for how I looked after I said that. "Ink are you alright?..." I quickly nodded and Dream continued "May I ask who it is?"

As Dream said this I stopped full force to think 'wait! who is it that I like?...' I thought about who would I like and the only face that came to me was Error- 'WAIT DO I LIKE ERROR!?!?' I felt my face become even more neon if that was even possible at this moment. "Ink!? are you sure that you are okay?" I nodded again and Dream repeated his question "May I know who it is you like?" I carefully thought about what I was going to say next before saying "I... am not sure if I actually like this person, what I said seemed to come out before I realized what I said. NOT THAT IT WAS A EXCUSE!!! I was just surprised at myself I didn't know that I liked someone..." Dream looked at me really sad but said after a minute "You... You do like this person I feel it in your emotions." And as Dream said that the realization that what I though is true. I screamed. "I WHAT!?!?!" Dream jumped back a bit as I stuttering to myself not knowing how to process that I just found out that I liked my best friend. 

Error's POV  
After I had found out about the Valentine's Day dance I started thinking about if I should or should not ask Ink to the dance and reveal my feelings.

When I got back to the table and saw that Ink wasn't there I asked the gang where he went and they said that Dream asked to talk to him in private. For some reason that made me a touch jealous but I ignored it for now.

When Ink got back he looked extremely flustered and didn't know what to say, and his face was bright neon rainbow. "Ink are you alright?" I asked but as soon as I said that Ink quickly looked away and flushed even more if that was possible right now. But he didn't answer me and just quietly sat down next to me and said nothing but a slight nod to my question.

For the rest of the school day Ink was flustered and out of it. But when we got back to our street I told Geno to go ahead and that me and Ink would be there in a minute. After Geno left I turned to Ink and grabbed his shoulders making him look at me. When Ink looked at me his eyes were a yellow star and a light pink heart, which made me flush a bit. I took a breath before saying "Ink are you okay? Did something happen?" Ink looked away for a minute before he turned to me and said with a slight blush on his cheeks "Dream asked me out to the Valentine's Day dance." I felt my soul squeeze a bit as I asked with a tight voice "W-What did you s-say?" Ink turned back to me and said "I said no..." Ink looked unsure about his answer but I could tell that was the truth, at least half of it.

I finally let go of Ink's shoulders and looked back at him and asked "Why did you say no? you could have gone with him." Ink took a breath before saying "I.... I said that I liked someone else." I felt my soul give a tighter squeeze as I took a breath for the next few words.... "Ink I know that I may not be the one you are talking about but I want to confess that the past while I have discovered that after you came back I realized that I like liked you now, and I want to ask you if you want to go with me to the Valentine's Day dance. So will you?" 

Ink looked shocked with a blush steadily filling his face as he kept opening and closing his mouth for a moment before he collected himself and took a shaky breath before starting to say "Error I... I..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed the chapter!
> 
> Rachael out~


	20. The Dance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >:3

~Previously....~

"Ink I know that I may not be the one you are talking about but I want to confess that the past while I have discovered that after you came back I realized that I like liked you now, and I want to ask you if you want to go with me to the Valentine's Day dance. So will you?" 

"Error I... I..."

~Present~

Ink's POV  
Am I hearing this right!?!?! Did Error like me!?!?! Well yeah he just admitted it!!! Oh my goodness my soul is beating so fast.

He.... likes me to?...

He likes me to?!

He likes me to!

I felt my face heating up really bad but Error wasn't picking up on my face. His face is starting to frown 'NO!' 'SAY SOMETHING!'

"Error I... I... I LIKE YOU TOO!" Error seemed to freeze at my yelled response, so I decided to continue "I like you too... When I left I couldn't stop thinking about you all the time. I thought it was normal since we are best friends and stuff but when Dust kept teasing us about being boyfriends it got me thinking. And I realized that I liked you the whole time.... Yes I will go to the dance with you.... maybe even as your boyfriend?" (I am dying at how cute this is!!! >:3 And they both making moves!!!!)

Error's POV  
I couldn't believe it.... Ink said yes.... AND HE'S ASKING FOR US TO BE BOYFRIENDS!!!!!! mymindiseverywhereIcan'tbreathe!!! (my mind is everywhere I can't breathe)

~CRASH~

Ink's POV  
After I asked Error to also be my boyfriend he crashed almost instantly. I quickly went to his side to keep him from falling down but I soon realized that this task was much harder than it was back in elementary school. I was barely holding his weight, but I was going to keep him up till he reboots and then we can sit and talk.

~reboot 100%~

I turned to look at Error who had rebooted and didn't need my help to stand up anymore. Error turned to look at me and then blushed profusely immediately turning away from me. 

"Error you okay?" Error only nodded and I continued "You want to go somewhere and talk?" Error took a breath before turning to me and said "I guess... That took me by surprise..." I raised a non-existent eyebrow and asked "Why would it take you by surprise?" Error just looked at me before continuing "I didn't think that you would like me back...." "What ever made you ever think that I wouldn't like you back?" Error sheepishly started rubbing the back of his skull and said "Well, for one I just didn't. And two, you're always so smart and kind to everyone, and you are the best friend I could ever ask for. But I know you don't like change all that much so I thought if I told you, you would say no and not want to..." I shook my head at how silly Error was being and said "Error how could I NOT like you? You are always there for me. You are sweet, kind, smart, loving, and most of all noble." Error looked at me in disbelief and asked "How am I noble?" "Well, after you got your strings you never stood for any bullying. You always went and helped others so hopefully they would not go through what you did. And I find that very noble of you." I gave Error a big bright smile in hopes to get the point across.

I looked back up at Error and I saw that his face was really yellow with blush before he said "Thanks.... And about being boyfriends.... Only if you want to...." I felt my face heat up a bit at his response and a big smile came to my face as I jump hugged him saying "Of course I want to!!!" Error looked at me and smiled and said "Guess we're dating now?" I nodded my head vigorously making Error chuckle at my reaction. "So Inky~ wanna go back to my house to hang out?" After Error said that my already flushed face grew a bit brighter, but I nodded and we started walking back to his house. 

Then we heard a squeak coming from the bushes that were by the bus stop. Me and Error stopped, looked at each other, and then went to the bush and found Geno and Blue sitting behind them with Geno silently scolding Blue for the squeak, then they looked up and saw us. Geno's face had the look of 'oh 💧👇🖐️❄️' and Blue just stopped completely. Then I spoke "Geno, Blue, what are you two doing?" Geno spoke first "uh.... We were waiting for you two before we went home.?" Error spoke this time "I told you to go ahead and you agreed. And Blue lives in a different house." Geno now looked guilty and said "We just wanted to see what you two were going to do. You two were blushing so hard and looked flustered so me and Blue were curious." I let out a sigh and said "Well that was private." Geno nodded and said "I'm sorry. What about you Blue?" Blue immediately stood up and yelled "THE MAGNIFICENT BLUE IS NOT SORRY FOR SEEING HIS SHIP SAIL!!!!" Geno snorted really hard before he started roaring with laughter at Blue's response. I looked at Error who was trying to suppress some giggles, then I realized just how funny that actually was and started to laugh along with everyone else.

After everyone calmed down we continued on our way, Blue went to his house and me, Geno, and Error went to Geno and Error's house. On the way Geno turned to me and Error and said "So are you two dating now?" Me and Error's faces flushed and we both nodded and Geno continued "So Error you taking Ink to the Valentine's dance?" Error was about to respond but I decided to answer Geno's question and get revenge "Yep! he is. Now about you and Reaper~" Geno's face flushed as he huffed and walked a bit ahead of us saying "NOPE!" Me and Error started giggling at this.

We arrived at Error's house and went inside to find Fresh on the couch watching something on the TV and both me and Error's moms were at the table. When we walking in Geno started shouting "EVERYONE GUESS WHAT!" everyone turned to Geno in waiting for the answer when me and Error realized what Geno was going to say. Error reacted first. With his strings. "G-GENO N-NO!" Geno smirked from being upside down in the strings and said "Geno yes~" Miss Cq came up and said "BOYS! What is going on here?" Geno turned as best as he could to his mom and started to say "Error is-" Error then covered Geno's mouth with his hand saying "G-GENO I S-SAID N-NO!" Miss Cq looked suspicious and said "Error is what?" me and Error's faces were lighting up really bad as we really didn't want anyone to know quite yet. Miss Cq continued "Error?" Error looked up and said "Do I really have to tell you now?" Miss Cq nodded and Error turned to me and gave me a look that said 'help me!' I walked up to Error and Miss Cq and said "Error didn't do anything bad if that is what you are wondering Miss Cq." Miss Cq looked at me and said "Even if he didn't do anything I still want to know because I am his mother." I looked to Error with a look that said 'oh well' Error sighed and said "I didn't do anything except me and Ink are dating now...." The room seemed to stop except for Geno as he smirked from still in the strings and Fresh who immediately turned around on the couch with his glasses saying 'YES!'

Miss Cq looked shocked and then my mom got up from the table and slowly walked over to us and said "Really?..." Me and Error both nodded with a prominent blush on our cheeks. Then we heard sniffling and looked back at Miss Cq and my mom who were now crying. I responded first "WOAH! Is it really that bad me and Error are now dating?!?!" My mom shook her head and said "No it isn't. Me and Cq are just thinking how your dads would have reacted...." Me and Error immediately got why our mothers were sad and Error spoke up in a quiet voice "A-and how w-would our d-dads r-respond?" This time Miss Cq spoke up saying with a bittersweet look "They would have probably squealed like fangirls and start talking about how if you two got married they would be related..." Me and Error looked at each other then we went with Fresh and Geno (who was let out of the strings) to hug our moms in hopes of calming them down, it worked and we all sat down in the living room. I sat next to Error all snuggled up to him, he didn't mind and snuggled me back. Then mom spoke up "Oh! now there are going to be no more sleepovers." I turned to my mom and said "Why?" Mom continued by saying "Well we don't want you two making grand kids just yet." At that me and Error's faces exploded in blush for what felt like the millionth time today "MOM!" "MISS COMYET!"Mom chuckled at our reactions and said "Nah I wouldn't do that to you two but just no grand kids." Again I yelled "MOM ME AND ERROR AREN'T GOING TO GO MAKE YOU GRAND KIDS!!!" Mom got a sly look and said "Not while you two are in school at least." I felt like crawling into a hole and dying and I think that Error felt the same. Everyone else in the room beside me and Error started chuckling at this.

~Time skip to school the next day~

I had just finished breakfast and ran outside to meet Error and his brothers to go to the bus stop, I ran up to Error and said with excitement "can we hold hands?" Error blushed a bit but nodded and held his hand out for me to take, I took his hand 'it's so warm!' and we continued to the bus stop.

~Another Time skip to lunch time 'cause I got something planned >:3~

Me and Error had just grabbed our lunches and were about to head outside when I got a brilliant idea and I turned to Error and said "Hey Ruru can I have a piggy back ride to the table?" Error turned to me with a confused face and said "Really?" I nodded and Error sighed and said "Okay hop on." I smiled really big and giggled and hoped on Error back wrapping my arms and legs around him as Error stood up and walked over our usual picnic table were the gang was. As soon as we walked up with me on Error's back Dust spoke first saying with a tease "Yo Ink you getting a piggy back ride from your boyfriend?~" I looked at Error who looked back at me with a knowing look that said 'go ahead', I turned back to Dust and said "Yup!" Dust started to snicker before he stopped cold in his tracks and him and the gang turned to me and Error for answers. I giggled before saying "Me and Error are dating now!" Error only smiled back at me as he put me down so we could sit at the table. After I told the gang that me and Error were dating they started congratulating us and a couple of 'I KNEW IT!'s came up.

Me and Error finished our lunches and me and Error went over to Geno, Reaper, Classic, Lust, Dream, Blue sat. Geno spoke up first by saying "I hope you came over to tell everyone here." me and Error nodded and I turned to the others and said "Me and Error are now dating!" everyone gasped and again we got more congratulations and 'I KNEW IT's. This was a fun day letting everyone know, I looked at the table but noticed Dream forcing a smile but I could tell he was hurt. I walked over to him and quietly told him "Don't worry Dream someone will come along that will love you with all of their soul." Dream sadly nodded and I went back and latched onto Error's arm.

A minute or two later Error realized he forgot his homework for our next class in his locker so he told me he would be right back. As soon as Error left Blue bounced up next to me and asked "Are you going to the Valentine's Day dance with Error?" I nodded and Blue said "You should wear a dress~" My face erupted in my signature rainbow blush and I said "Why would I do that!?" Blue continued saying "Because you would look cute in it. And Error would probably like it." I lightly shoved Blue saying "Blue that is absurd!" Blue kept nagging me until Blue was in some blue strings giggling as I felt two arms wrap around my waist from behind me while a head rested on mine, "Is Blue giving you trouble Kiki?" When I realized it was Error I giggled and said "No Blue was just nagging me to where a dress to the Valentine's Day dance saying you would like it. And I am not planning to wear a dress." Error chuckled letting Blue go then saying "Well I will admit I think you would look cute in a dress~" My blush returned to my face as I playfully knocked Error's head with a fist saying "I would NOT!" Error just chuckled and snuggled my head. That's when the bell went off so Error let go of me and grabbed my hand leading me and him to our next class.

~Time skip to the night of the dance~

Me and Error had picked out some nicer clothes to wear to the Valentine's Day dance and I was in my house waiting for Error to come pick me up. He insisted on it. I just finished the last touches when I heard the doorbell ring, I raced downstairs and opened the door to a extremely handsome Error and Geno and Reaper down on the sidewalk. Reaper somehow convinced Geno to go with him. Me and Error looked at each other in awe, Error spoke first "You look nice." I blushed and said "You look very handsome!" Error blushed and held out his hand for me to take so we could go in Miss Cq's van (mini vans are amazing!) to take us to school. I took his hand and we all got in the van and were driven to school.

When we arrived at school we got out of the van, thanked Miss Cq, and went into the gym where the Valentine's day dance was. As soon as we walked in Reaper and Geno went elsewhere and me and Error didn't know where we should go. Error looked at me hoping for an answer, I looked around the room and spotted Blue and the others at a table. I turned to Error and said "How about we go over to where Blue and the others are?" Error only nodded as I basically dragged him over to Blue and the others. 

"Hi Blue!" Blue turned to me and said "Ink! Error! Hi! So what are you two going to do?" Me and Error looked at each other then shrugged at Blue. Blue gasped and grabbed our hands and basically threw us onto the dance floor and said "AND DON'T COME OF UNTIL YOU TO ARE EXHAUSTED!" Me and Error looked at Blue and started laughing while we gave a quick nod. Error turned to me and held our his hand saying "May I have this dance Kiki?~" I giggled with a blush forming on my face as I took his hand and put my other hand on his shoulder. Error then put his other hand on my waist as we just swayed with the music until the song ended. Me and Error got off the dance floor and went to a table to sit for a couple minutes.

After about a minute Error turned to me and asked "Do you want a drink?" I nodded and Error got up to go get us two cups of water. When Error left Geno came up to me and said "Is he behaving himself?" I jumped at the sudden appearance of Geno but turned to him and said "Oh Error is just lovely!" Geno smiled and motioned at a chair and I nodded. Geno sat down and I asked "So how is Reaper?" Geno huffed but blushed, then said "He's... okay." I giggled at Geno's stubbornness. That's When Error and Reaper came up to the table, Error handed me my cup of water and sat down next to me and leaned into me which I happily leaned into him as well. Right after we did that I heard Reaper say "Can we do that?~" Geno immediately shook his head and said "No." Reaper chuckled and said "Okay~" I giggled at their little act and went back to cuddling and sipping my water.

The party was pretty boring to be honest but I was happy that the party happened because the party encouraged my wonderful boyfriend to confess. This has been the best past few days of my life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter!
> 
> Rachael out~


	21. A Date?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> muah

Error's POV

Ever since the Valentine's Day dance being such a boring first date I wanted to give Ink a more proper and better date than that dance, so I am planning to ask him on a proper date today for after school. 

I got up that morning, had breakfast, and walked outside with Geno and Fresh. The moment I stepped onto the sidewalk I got tackled into a hug from Ink. "INK!!!" I fell over with Ink on top of me giggling his cute little soul out. I blushed at Ink's giggling and sat us both up and gave him a look when he said "Sorry Ruru I couldn't resist." I just sighed and stood up helping Ink up. We continued on to the bus stop and waited for to be picked up.

~time skip to lunch~

Me and Ink got our food and sat at the picnic table with everyone. After the dance our usual two groups kinda just joined as one. Me and Ink finished our food pretty fast then I turned to Ink and said "Hey Ink can I ask you something in private?" Ink turned to me and nodded and motioned for me to lead the way.

I lead the way to the back of the school where no one was. When we got there I turned to Ink and said "well.... I didn't think the dance was a very good first date.... So I was wondering if you wanted to go on a more proper one after school since it's Friday?" When I looked back at Ink his eyes where a heart and a star, which I giggled at. Ink responded almost immediately saying "Yes!" I smiled at him and held out my hand, which he happily took, and we walked back to the table to finish the lunch period with everyone.

As soon as we got there Dust turned to us with a mischievous smile and said "did you two go off and f@!#?" Me and Ink's faces exploded as we started rambling a bunch of no's at Dust.

~time skip to the end of the school day (sorry about the amount of skips I just want to go ahead and start the date :P)~

Me and Ink got off the school bus and headed home first to drop off our stuff. I gathered what I wanted on the date and went to mom and said "hey Mom I'm going on a date with Ink." Mom turned to me and smiled and said "okay sweetie just be home by 8 pm okay?" I nodded my head and walked out the door over to Ink's house.

When I got there I knocked on the door and waited. Ink opened the door so hard I thought it would fly off it's hinges. After the initial jump of surprise I started laughing. "Error!!! It's not funny!!!" I kept laughing at that when Miss Comyet came up and said "Hello Error I want my son home by 8 pm sharp. Capiche?" I nodded my head very scared and then held out my hand for Ink to take. Ink grabbed my hand, waved bye to Miss Comyet, and started dragging me down the street. After about three houses of dragging Ink stopped and turned to me with a sheepish look and said "uh... Where are we going?" I chuckled at Ink before saying "well I was thinking we could go see a movie then maybe go eat dinner?" Ink nodded happily to that suggestion and let me lead him to the theater.

After we got to the theater we got tickets to see Do-little. (great movie by the way) I paid for the tickets then we got in line for some popcorn, which took a good ten minutes. After that we went into the assigned theater and sat down. Right before the movie started Ink took his hand and threaded it through mine and just held my hand there. I smiled and decided to get Ink flustered. I leaned over and kissed his cheek. Ink immediately responded with a silent protest while not really protesting. "Error!!!" When he said that I could swear that his face was glowing from how hard his face was blushing. I chuckled and said "What? Did you not like it?" Ink stopped in his tracks and after a moment mumbled "...I liked it...." I smiled and gave his hand a squeeze as the movie began.

After the movie me and Ink went to this dinner close to the theater. We got there and sat down looking at the menus. After we had ordered me and Ink were just sitting there awkwardly until Ink said "why's it so awkward?" After Ink said that I chuckled a bit making him laugh his cute laugh, and then the tension disappeared as we go on talking until our food arrived.

After our food arrived me and Ink ate while talking about random things and school. When me and Ink finished our food it was barely passed 7 so we had some time to kill. I turned to Ink and said "you wanna go to the park over there?" Ink turned to me and nods enthusiastically as I chuckled and grab his hand as we wonder into the park as the sun was getting lower in the sky.

Me and Ink had been walking around for about two minutes before we came across a secluded bench next to the pond in the park. Me and Ink sat down on the bench with Ink just leaning on me; it was comfortable. After about a minute of sitting there and turn to Ink and ask "was this a better proper date?" Ink looked up to me and nodded with a big, cute smile on his face. I get an idea from the cute face of his. I carefully lift Ink a bit so he's looking at me. Ink tilts his head to the side in confusion before I turned to him and asked "Ink.... Can... Can I kiss you?" (Manners boys and gals, manners) Ink's face lit up at the question and with a squeak he nodded. I smiled and put my hand under his chin to get him to look up at me; I leaned forward and our lips met. I had never felt such electricity before, it felt oh so right. Ink was liking it and put his arms around my neck in a attempt to pull me closer into the kiss.

After about a minute me and Ink pulled away breathless as we gave each other knowing looks. Ink smiled and then said "I really liked that." I chuckled and said while pulling him into a snug hug "I liked it as well."

After finishing basking in the afterglow me and Ink stood up and started walking back to the house. We got at Ink's house about five minutes before right struck. Before I left Ink I bent over a touch and kiss him on the forehead and say "Thank you Ink I really enjoyed that." Ink smiled at me and said "likewise Ruru~" I chuckled and let go and walked back into the sidewalk. But turning to the still looking Ink and blew him a kiss as I walk over to my house. Ink giggled at the kiss and pretended to catch it and stuck it to his cheek. I smiled and walked into my house before sighing; today was a lovely day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter!
> 
> Rachael out~


	22. A birthday with a special gift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this chapter is so short

Error's POV  
After me and Ink's date we had a couple more dates. All going well except for one, never going back to that theater. April was coming up and that means me, Ink, and Fresh's birthdays. Me and Ink were sitting snuggling up to each other in the living room with the others before Ink said "Oh! Error, Fresh we need to figure out what we're doing for our birthdays!" Fresh nodded and I shrugged then had thought that I said out loud "It will be the first birthday together since you got back..." I turned to Ink and watched as his eye's turned into stars at the thought. I chuckled and kissed Ink's cheek getting him to blush that cute rainbow blush of his, then Fresh interrupted us. "Hey my broski's how about you two lovey dovey birds have a joint b-day party?" Ink stopped being flustered to look at Fresh and said "But what about you?" Fresh just waved us off and said "Nah, you two would have way more fun without me, and besides I rather watch from the side lines with deccy dec." I looked at Fresh and said "Y-You sure b-bro?" Fresh nodded again with a smile, and I could tell that he meant what he said. I turned to Ink and said "Well what do you think?" Ink smiled and nodded, I leaned and stole a kiss from his lips making him flush hard this time. It made me chuckle.

With the permission of my mom, me and Ink were having the party at my house like we did when we were ten. And Fresh was just planning to hang out with decans on his birthday instead of having a party. Me and Ink didn't want anything crazy so we just invited a couple of our friends, a.k.a. our joint table we have at lunch. Everyone said that they could come so me and Ink are just hanging around for the party to start. 

"Hey Error?" I turned to Ink and said "What is it?" Ink looked a little sad and said "Do... Do you think our dads are happy?" I stare at Ink in shock before I scoot closer to him and hug him saying "Well of course. Why wouldn't they be?" Ink looked away before shrugging. I thought for a moment before I said "Want a couple of reasons why I think they are happy?" Ink looked up at me before snuggling into me and nodding. "Well... For one they are best friends and their sons are dating and seem to be a good fit for each other. (more like perfect if you ask me :3) They are up there together and hopefully are able to watch us grow and be happy." Ink pushed back a little to smile at me before he took a quick kiss of his own getting me flustered. Ink started giggling and said "okay now I see why you do it so much to me." I just smiled and kissed the side of his head, then the doorbell rang. I got up to get it and saw most of our friends had just arrived and the rest were just down the street still coming (if you guys didn't realize yet all of them live on the same street.) I left the door for everyone to come in, they were saying happy birthday to me and Ink.

~Time skip to presents! I have idea (finally) :3~

Me and Ink were sitting on the couch with everyone around us excited for us to open our presents. We had opened most of the presents and said a ton of thank you's when me and Ink's moms came out of the kitchen with a box that was for me and Ink's familys. I scooted the box over to Ink to let him open it instead of me. Ink gave me an excited look before carefully opening the wrapping, me and Ink looked inside and gasped once we realized what it was. It was paper confirming a beach side rental house for a couple of days when summer hit in like a month. So me, Ink, Geno, and Fresh ran over and started thanking our mothers for this wonderful gift. Our moms chuckled and said you're welcome to us.

After the party when everyone had gone home, except Ink and Miss Comyet, me and Ink were in my room, on my bed, snuggling. Ink turned to me and said "Happy birthday Error." I smiled and kissed Ink's forehead and said "Happy birthday to you too Inky." For the rest of the night (they had a sleepover on the living room floor with Fresh and Geno) me and Ink mainly just snuggled before going to bed happy and excited for this upcoming vacation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter!
> 
> Rachael out~


	23. The Beach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> splish splash

Error's POV  
School was out and Ink was in my room as I was packing my suitcase for the beach. "Error aren't you excited for the beach!!!!" I chuckled as Ink's enthusiasm and said "Of course I am. I get to see the ocean, be with my boyfriend who's also my best friend, and be with family." Ink blushed as this and smiled and hugged me. I hugged back and said "And speaking of the beach, are you all packed?" Ink stopped then face-palmed and said "Oh yeah! I knew I was forgetting something!" I started laughing at Ink's forgetfulness. Ink then gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and rushed out saying "I'll be right back Ruru!" I chuckled then continued packing.

~time skip to when they are leaving~

Me and my brothers were outside on the side walk waiting for my mom to come around with the rental van that mom and miss Comyet rented for traveling there. It is a couple of hours there. Mom drove up into the street with the mini van and parked right in front of us and our luggage. Mom stepped out of the driver side while miss Comyet stepped out of the passenger side saying "You boys ready to go?" All of us jumped a bit and said "YES!" Mom and miss Comyet chuckled a bit before Mom said "Okay boys load up the stuff in the back!" We loaded our stuff in the back and got into the van. With Mom and miss Comyet in the front while Mom drives for the first half of the trip. Then Geno behind Mom while Fresh is behind Miss Comyet. Then me and Ink sitting in the back.

We got started on our trip and the first thing that happened was Fresh trying to annoy me. "F-FRESH D-DON'T T-TOUCH M-ME!" Ink giggled before pushed Fresh's hand away from me, I gave him a grateful smile before Mom spoke up saying "Fresh don't antagonize your brother." Fresh only pouted a bit before stopping. Geno chuckled a bit before we fell back into a relaxed mood.

~Half way through the trip~

We had stopped at a gas station while we stretched our legs and got some snacks. Me and Ink walked into the gas station while Geno and Fresh headed straight for the bathroom to freshen (heh) up. Me and Ink were walking in the small isles before Ink stopped which caused me to stop as well. "What is it Ink?" Ink picked something up then turned to me with the one of the biggest smiles and the most sparkly eyes I ever seen on him. He was holding a a m&m chocolate bar. I started laughing before saying "Is that what you want?" Ink frantically nodded, I just laughed again before grabbed a very dark chocolate bar for myself and saying "Welp now we both have chocolate!" Ink just smiled before I noticed Geno and Fresh come out of the bathroom. Geno came up and said "Okay it's you two's turn now. Want me to hold your chocolate?" I only nodded before Ink grabbed my hand and lead me to the bathroom to freshen up ourselves. (No nothing happened you sinners >:3) 

We got out of the bathroom and paid for our things and heading back to the van with Miss Comyet driving this time. We were eating our chocolate in the car and I turned to look at Ink's face as he took the first bite of the chocolate. That. That is a look I want to keep for the rest of my life. Ink noticed me looking and said "What's that look for?" in the cutest face possible. I chuckled and said "Nothing. I just really love that look on your face. And your face in general." Ink's face exploded in blush as I said that and he mumbled out "Y-your face i-is really ha-handsome...." My face blushed a bit at that but I just smiled and continued eating my chocolate bar. 

We arrived at the beach house a couple of hours later and once we did, it was such a beautiful view. The house was right on the beach overlooking the ocean. It was later in the day but the waves were a pretty purple with where the sun was set in the sky, while the sky was a fading orange to pink, and pink to deep purple, before fading into a deep indigo filled with stars. We stood there for a moment, Ink grabbed my hand and gave it a squeeze then turned back to looking with a look of awe on his face. I smiled and squeezed back then pecked him on the cheek, which made him blush his pretty rainbow. I chuckled and led him back to the van so we could grab our bags before going in to explore the house.

The house had three bedrooms; two bedrooms had full size beds and the last bedroom had two sets of bunk-beds. Me and Ink were planning to share on bunk-bed while Fresh and Geno shared the other. For some reason Ink wanted to be on the bottom bunk, I just shrugged and said okay. We got ready for bed and immediately went to sleep because we were all exhausted from the trip.

I woke up the next morning to something poking my cheek. I turned over to Ink smiling widely at me with his finger out since he was poking me. I grumbled out "What is it Inky?" Ink seemed to almost shiver at my voice which made me smirk before hearing what Ink had to say, "Your mom made pancakes with M&M's in them!" I chuckle before getting on my elbows in the bed and said "And you want me down there?" Ink nodded and grabbed my arm and gave it a slight tug. I smiled and shooed him so I could get down from the bunk-bed. Once I hopped down I grabbed my glasses and as soon as I put them on Ink grabbed my arm and started dragging me downstairs so I could sit next to him a breakfast. I just chuckled and followed.

After the amazing breakfast while staring at Ink's happy face we decided to go check out the beach and the ocean. I got on my swim trunks and put on a black tank top. Then I turned to the door opening as Ink came back from the bathroom....... I think I just had a nose bleed. (I'M HAVING SO MUCH FUN MAKING THEM CUTE!!!!!) Ink just had on swim trunks and no shirt I could see his ribs which seemed to be tattooed with swirls of Ink. Ink noticed my stare and nose bleed then squeaked and blushed before stuttering out "W-What a-are you s-staring a-at?" I kept staring but Geno came over and wiped my nose with a tissue and said "Calm down lover boy." That seemed to snap me out of my trance and I started blushing really, REALLY yellow. Ink chuckled a bit before walking over and grabbing my hand and leading me out so we could go out to the beach. We got out and immediately started treading in the water up to our ankles while holding hands. After about a minute we went a little deeper in the water and just started treading around and every once in awhile starting a mini splash war. 

After about an hour we decided to get out and we noticed Geno watching us rather intently while deep in thought. We walked up and Ink spoke first, "Geno? What's on your mind?" Geno seemed to flinch out of his train of thought then said "OH! Nothing." Ink and I turned to face each other with both of us giving a look of suspicion before turning back to Geno and I spoke this time "You sure?" Geno nodded and me and Ink didn't believe him. Then Ink got a look on his face as he turned back to Geno and said "Are you thinking of someone?~" Geno's face took on a light blush before stuttering out "n-no..." I decided to speak this time and said "Is it a certain black cloaked skeleton?" Geno's face lit up bright red and said "NO! NO! NOT AT ALL!" Me and Ink chuckled and Ink said "Sure~" then Ink dragged me back inside to the room we were staying in.

Once we were in the room Ink turned to me and said "We need to figure out how to get Geno and Reaper together!" I only nodded while chuckling. Then said "I agree, but Geno is perceptive. We will need to plan this carefully." Ink only nodded while his eye-lights started to twinkle with an idea. "Ink what did you come up with?" Ink only looked even more suspicious as he said "I need to figure out some logistics before I tell you." I only chuckled while nodding and said "Okay I trust you." Ink really seemed to like that I said that and smiled really big before giving me a big hug.

For the rest of the day we kept alternating between going outside and being inside. And by the end of the day we were all happily exhausted.

The remaining days were all pretty much the same but quite enjoyable. The last day we were there we spent the whole day outside and just enjoying each others company before we had to leave the next day. When we had to leave the next day we did the exact same thing we did coming to the house. But when we stopped at the gas station I may or may not have bought a couple more M&M chocolate bars to give him later. I always love his reaction to the treat and want to the one who keeps giving him such joy. I turned to Ink in the car and smiled as he happily ate his treat. Once we got back home we had to go back to our separate houses but before we did Ink grabbed my jacket and pulled me into full out kiss. I smiled in the kiss and kissed back for a moment before Ink pulled away and smiled at me and gave me a hug before saying "See you later Ruru!" I smiled and said "Bye Inky!" Ink smiled and ran to his house with his stuff. I then turned to see my brothers looking at me with almost literal cat faces. "F-FRESH! G-GENO! C-CUT IT O-OUT!" they only chuckled before turning to the house.

This was such a fun trip and I hope we can keep doing it in the future. Especially all together like that again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter!
> 
> Rachael out~


	24. The Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *evil scheming sounds*

Ink's POV  
It's been a couple of weeks since we got back from our beach trip and schools starts tomorrow, and I have kept planning what we needed to do to try and get Geno and Reaper together. I don't have much planned except for a scrap of an idea. But tomorrow, at school, and at lunchtime, I'm planning to get everyone together besides Geno and Reaper at lunch today to get their help to finalize the idea. But before I can do that I need to figure out how to keep Geno and Reaper away long enough for us to come up with the plan. 

I walk outside to the sidewalk and immediately run to Error and give him a hug and a quick kiss on the cheek and pull him down to my level to tell him really quietly "Okay so how do we get Geno and Reaper get away from all of us so I can tell you all of my plan!" Error took a moment to process what I said before he got a evil smirk on his face that I now absolutely love. I chuckled and said "Well that face says your in. Also I love this look on your face" Error started to say "of course I'm i-" Then he processed what I said and his face went yellow before I he said "Well.... I love your face all the time. Especially when I give you m&m chocolate." I blushed and chuckled before saying "Okay all the wonderful flirting aside. For real, how are we going to keep those two away when I give everyone the run down on how we are going to execute this?" Error straightened back up and put his hand on his face as he gave this idea some thought. Then Error said "Well Geno said something about tutoring today during lunch." I could tell by Error's smile that my face lit up like a Christmas tree when he said that. Then I said "Okay Geno is good. Now what about Reaper?" Error got another sly smirk, but before he could say anything more Geno called to us "Hey! Love birds! get over here to the bus!" Me and Error chuckled before Error held out his hand and I took it as we went to the bus.

Once we were on the bus Error leaned over to me and said in a hushed tone "As for Reaper, I think he's the one being tutored." I chuckled and said "Really?!" Error nodded and said "Yeah. He came to me and the gang asked for help on his pre-calc. So I referred him to Geno for help. I had no clue I actually helped you!"I chuckled then said "Well you did!" Then I gave him a peck on the cheek before settling into cuddling into Error's side for the rest of the ride.

~Time skip to lunchtime~

Once we all sat down at our two picnic tables put together I jumped up and walked up to the front and said "Okay guys listen up!" Everyone looked up to me and a few mumbled what's came out and I smiled really big before saying "Okay so we need to do something very important!" Classic spoke up "And what is this very important thing we need to do?" I smiled really big and said "I want to help Geno and Reaper get together!" Classic raised an his non-existent eyebrow, Blue's eyes turned to stars, Red also raised his non-existent brow, Nightmare's tentacles twitched a bit, Dream's eyes grew wide, and the others mostly looked at me in surprise. Blue spoke first "THAT'S A WONDERFUL IDEA!!!" the others now turned to Blue in surprise. Dust spoke next "And why is that a wonderful idea?" Blue turned to Dust and said "HAVEN'T YOU SEEN HOW THEY LOOK AT EACH OTHER?" Dust took a moment before smirking and saying "Now that I think about it, they do seem into each other." The others gave it some thought before smiling and turned back to me. Red spoke up this time "So what's the plan?" 

I awkwardly smiled and said "Well I have some pieces but I need some help finalizing details." Error spoke first and said "Well we need something discrete that Geno won't question too much." I nodded then said "But we also need something to get Reaper there without suspecting anything so Geno won't smack him to next state if he possibly could have set it up. Geno wouldn't want that." The others nodded, chuckling at how true that probably was. I looked around the table and said "Anymore ideas?" Fresh raised a hand, I nodded to him then Fresh continued "How 'bout me and Error brah get Geno to help us with some more school supplies shopping?" Error immediately responded with "That's perfect! Geno loves helping others and office supplies!" I nodded and said "So we now know how to get Geno out of the house, but where and when should we do it? And we still need to figure out how to get Reaper out." Killer spoke next "How about you guys take Geno to the mall at the sta-apple's (totally not a play on words :3) and we and the rest of the gang take Reaper to stew buck's? He loves coffee, and he and Geno could totally run into him there." I nodded then said "well then, how do we get away from them and get them to run into each other?" Blue spoke up next "How about we get Error and Fresh go to a different store and ask Geno to go to stew buck's to get them and Geno some drinks. Then the others can watch from the sidelines and Error can text Geno "Enjoy your date."?" Error stopped to think then turned to me with a smile. I smiled back then turned to the rest of the table and said "Well then it's settled then! We have a plan now! Last thing, when are we going to do this?" Then Nightmare spoke this time, "How about this weekend, I know the eleventh graders don't have much homework this weekend, because of school just starting again." Dream turned to his brother and said "And how would you know that brother?" Nightmare continued, "Reaper told me." Dream made a sound of 'oh' then the rest of the table turned to me and waited for an answer. I smiled really wide then said "Well it's settled then! We will in-act this plan on the week!" Everyone nodded. 

And just in time Geno and Reaper came out from their study session with their lunches. Geno spoke as he came to the table "What are you guys talking about?" I just shrugged and sat back down. Geno looked skeptical but just sat down to quickly eat his lunch. 

I'm looking forward to hearing about this weekend. let's see how this plays out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter!
> 
> Rachael out~


	25. The Set Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a happy silly chapter! I hope you enjoy!  
> Please tell me of any mistakes!

Geno's POV  
The other day after school Error and Fresh asked me to help them buy some school supplies today at the mall. So I'm here at the mall in front of the sta-apple's with Error and Fresh.

"So what do you guys need?" my brothers turned to me and started to sweat a bit, "Well?" Fresh seemed to think of something first "We need notebooks for notes brah!" Error quickly nodded in agreement. "But you two can do that yourselves?..." Error quickly started talking "But w-we like sp-spending time w-with you."

I felt my heart melt.

"Awww you guys!~ Come here!" I pulled my brothers into a hug and nuzzled them. Error tried his best not to flinch too hard, and Fresh just smiled happily. I let go they Fresh grabbed my hand and dragged me into the sta-apple's.

Reaper's POV  
Today, Nightmare and the gang, minus Error, were going to the starbook's in the mall near school. I don't know but I have a feeling that all of them are up to something. I floated up to Nightmare "Okay what's the real reason that we're here?" Nightmare simply looked at me and said "You. Questioning coffee? who are you and what have you done with my friend?" I chuckled before saying "Not that I mind, I am just getting a vibe that you all are planning something." Nightmare shrugged and continued on; I decided to drop it, for now~.

The moment we reached the starbook's Nightmare texted someone, I notice but decided to ignore it for now.

We ordered then sat down at a table, but when Nightmare received a text he stood up along with the rest of the group, I looked at them in confusion before asking "Where are you all going?" Nightmare smirked and said "We got to go somewhere really quick, I recommend you watch the door. I raised a brow at this and silently questioned Nightmare, but he just shrugged, waved, and walked out. I looked after them in confusion, but a couple minutes later-

Geno's POV  
Me and my brothers where still looking at notebooks and some cool pens, then Error got a text and smirked before turning to me and saying "Hey G-Geno?" I hummed in acknowledgement. "Could you go and buy all of us some coffee from the starbook's?" I turned to Error with a questioning look, then looking over his shoulder to were Fresh's glasses were saying 'pl'-'z?'. I sighed happily and said "Okay what do you two want?" Error thought for a moment before saying "Surprise us!" I questioned it but I figured why not. "Okay I'll be right back!" 

What I didn't notice was Error and Fresh looked at each with wide smiles as I walked away.

I walked into the starbook's and the first thing I noticed was a certain black robed skeleton sitting at a booth.

I felt my cheeks grow slightly warm.

Reaper's POV  
Geno walked in and my heart skipped a beat. I saw his face grow a light dusting of pretty red, which in turn, caused my face to warm. 

I smiled and waved shyly, then Geno walked over and said "Reaper? What brings you to the mall?" I chuckled dryly and said "I WAS with Nightmare and the gang, but they kinda ditched me and.. told... me to......" Geno raised an eyebrow waiting for me to finish my sentence.

They are so dead when I get to them.

*DING* *DING* Me and Geno look at our phones,

Have fun on your date!~ - Nightmare

Please don't kill us, enjoy the date~ - Error

Me and Geno looked at each other as our faces increased with heat.

Error's POV  
"Move your tentacle Nightmare I can't see!" Nightmare chuckled and moved his tentacle.

We're watching Geno and Reaper's set up date from around the corner near an exit, so we can escape if one or the other come to kill us. I look at Nightmare and the others and ask "Can you guys see anything?" Killer spoke up "They're blushing." Fresh giggled and I smirked, it seems like our plan is working well.

*RING* Kiki do you love me~

I blushed and quickly answered my phone as the others were smirking at me. "Inky did you change your ringtone again?" I heard a giggle over the phone then "I thought it was appropriate." I sighed with a smile and continued "Ok, fine. But why did you call?" "You promised to tell me how the date went!" "Ink. they JUST got into the starbook's." Ink huffed over the line making me chuckled. I continued "I'll tell you more later okay? I promise." "Okay Ruru, talk to you later?" I blushed at my childhood nickname and chuckled and said "Of course Inkblot." Ink made a happy sound, said bye, and hung up.

Now back to watching my brother.

Geno's POV  
I am going to strangle Error.

I heard Reaper chuckle a bit and looked at me then said "So... I am assuming that even your brothers were apart of this?" I nodded. Reaper continued "Okay so I know you probably want to go strangle them, but w-would you like to have some coffee?" He looked up at me with a slightly pleading look.

f#$&.

I chuckled and sat down and said "Okay.. why not?" Reaper smiled and asked me what I would want to drink, I told him then he went and ordered for me. That's so sweet, not that I'm gonna tell him that though! (Heads up I have never been on a date. ever. So excuse I know nothing about dates or relationships, besides seeing my own parents and others, and a little bit of fanfictions) 

Reaper came back with my drink and handed it back to me and we started talking.

~A couple of hours later~

Me and Reaper both agreed that it was probably time to go home, so we stood up and walked out of the starbook's together. Reaper turned to me with a blush on his face as he muttered "w-would you l-like to do that a-again?..." I smiled and nodded, that smile that lit up his face..... I am gonna let him smile like that all I can, not gonna let him know that either!

We made plans for another date and went our separate ways, and I went to find my brothers.

I found them right around the corner with Nightmare and the others. I silently crossed my arms and raised my non-existent eyebrow. They all started sweating bullets. I chuckled and that seemed to only make them squirm more. Then I said "You guys are in so much trouble, but," they looked up "Me and Reaper enjoyed that and are planning to go on another one, so thank you." They seemed to breath a side of relief.

I walked over to my brothers and tightly grabbed their arms making them both choke on air, and get really scared and looked at the others for help. They backed up leaving them to their fate. I chuckled once more for effect before dragging my brothers back home.

I enjoyed that date a lot, but they are dead.

Ink's POV  
I walked over to Error's house the next day ready to hear about how the date went. The moment I knocked on the door Error opened the door and hugged me. I raised an non-existent eyebrow before saying "Error? What's wrong?" He mumbled "remind me never to do anything behind Geno's back again...." At that I started laughing but comfortingly pet Error's back, then I said "Did it go good at least?" Error silently nodded into my shoulder and I chuckled again.

Well glad that went well at least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed!  
> By the way go read Dystopiontale by FandomArtist1273! It has a really cute prequel and the story is really, REALLY good. So... GO READ IT!!!!


	26. The Shippening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geno decided to get some revenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! this is really just a brain fart of a chapter.

Geno's POV  
Me and Reaper have been dating for a couple of months now and i thought it was time to get some revenge on surprising me with a date; I've already gotten revenge on my brothers, but the person I think that truly needs revenge is Blue. Hehehehehe this is going to be good.~ 

Me and Reaper had sat on the bus together and when we arrived I went over to Error and Ink and said "Okay I need you two's help." Error raises an eyebrow and Ink eyes become a question mark and a triangle. At the implication to continue speaking I continued "I'm gonna get Blue and Dust together, as sweet but good revenge at them for semi forcing me and Reaper on a date." Ink spoke and asked "But why just those two?" I smiled evilly and chuckled before saying "T H E O T H E R S A R E N E X T." Ink chuckled, then Error said "I a-already feel b-bad for them." I chuckled then said "Meet me here after school to discuss it." Then Ink spoke up "Can't we do that at your house though?" I froze then face palmed and said "Yeah that's a better idea, we will talk about this at me and Error's house after school." Ink and Error nodded then walked away and I went to Reaper to walk to our first class.

~Time skip to when they are back at the house~

We made it back to the house and Reaper decided to come over as well to here this plan. When everyone sat down and was comfortable Reaper spoke first "Okay, so why does Blue need to be 'revenged' on first?" Geno chuckled and said "He's been with me through most of the time we were trying to get Ink and Error together and I know that he helped with getting me and you together and I think it's only fair that I help him next." Error said while chuckling "I t-thought this w-was revenge?" I stopped and quickly said "THAT'S WHAT I SAID!" Error only chuckled at my slip up. Then he continued "So w-what's the plan?"

After about half an hour we had a vague idea of what we were gonna do. So the plan was we were gonna go to a movie theater and get them to sit together then say were going to get popcorn then text them 'Have fun~' and leave. I know that Blue will be a little mad but I know he will forgive me, especially if this works out for him. The plan is enact this on the weekend.

~time skip to the weekend because I have no clue of what this chapter should be about~

Blue's POV  
A couple days ago Geno asked me if I wanted to come along to a movie I've been wanting to see for awhile with him and some of the others. I, The Magnificent Blueberry of course, said yes! 

When we arrived at the movie theater and I saw Geno, Error, Ink, and Dust. Dust.

oh boy.... (this is were he blooshes >:3)

I was about to ask because I was becoming a tad suspicious about all of this when Geno spoke up seeing me "Hey Blue! Sorry there's so little of us, everyone here were the only ones able to make it tonight."

Oh that made sense. Still suspicious though.... But I can't do anything about it though, so let's get on with the movie!

We walked into the theater and looked around at the ticket stands and the food counter, (based off the movie theater near me) we walked to the ticket stand to see.... Reaper??? I remember Reaper saying something about how he got a job at the theater, but did it have to be this theater????

Reaper notices us and smiles then he sees Geno and his smile softens and said "Why hello there gorgeous~" Geno rolled his eyes fondly and said "Hello Reaper. Now can we have six tickets to Onward?" (great movie by the way!) Reaper chuckled and nodded and rallied our total and we each paid a part of the bill then I noticed our seat numbers..... REAPER!!!! I turned to give Reaper a look and he was just smiling like he made his mother proud. I sighed and went over to figure out exactly the specifics of the seating arrangements and I found out that me and Dust are sitting next to each other..... on the other side of the theater from everyone else.......

(cue Blue becoming a literal Blueberry)

Dust looked over to me with a questioning look and asked "Blue? You okay?" I meekly nodded then pointed to our tickets and I watched as it clicked in Dust's mind exactly what was going to happen. Then Dust put the name purple to shame with his cheeks lit up the most brilliant purple I have ever seen.

The others noticed that we had finally noticed their secret plan and they all snickered. before Geno spoke up in the most teasing tone, "What's wrong you two?~" I just puffed out my cheeks and I knew exactly what this was...... revenge. I know that I kinda had it coming the moment I started to lightly shove Geno towards dating Reaper, WE COULD ALL SEE IT WAS PERFECT, but I knew that this was going to come sometime. BUT RIGHT NOW!?!?!? 

Me and Dust pushed past our embarrassment and went with everyone to go get popcorn. 

After we got our popcorn we went to our designated theater, me and Dust went towards the front of the theater and the rest of our supposed group went to the back of the theater. We sat down and spared a glance at each other before we both blushed and quickly looked away. I got out my phone to silence it for the movie when I noticed a text from a particular person arrive.

Geno: Enjoy your date!~

oh boy.....

I don't like you right now.... :Me

Geno: >;P you're welcome!

I sighed and decided to show Dust my phone, I tapped his shoulder and he looked over and read the messages. He stuttered out a shout, "D-DATE!?!?!" I nodded solemnly and said "Apparently we're the next ship to set sail, do you want it to be a date?...." that last part I whispered to hopefully keep him from catching it, but the world had other plans for me. 

Dust looked at me before blushing and quietly stuttered out "I... um.... That's o-okay...." I almost sighed sadly before I did a double take and I felt my face grow warm and I knew my eyes were bright shining stars when I said "REALLY?!??!"

"SHHHHHHHH" rang out from somewhere in the theater.

I blushed and quietly apologized and looked back at Dust and more quietly said "Really?!?!" Dust nodded shyly and I smiled widely and got comfy in my seat and muttered a quiet 'thank you' to Dust and just sat back to enjoy the movie.

~After the movie~

After that amazing movie we all met up outside and the first thing out of my mouth was "REALLY GUYS!?!?!" They started to look a little luffed and worried and then I continued "YOU GUYS ARE LUCKY THAT WORKED!" They processed what I said and then they smiled and Ink was about to say something when we heard down the hall, "Geno!~" We turned to a Reaper wrapping his arms around Geno's neck and snuggling Geno's cheek and continuing, "I'm off my shift!~" All Geno did was chuckle and roll his eyes at Reapers antics and muttered a 'I'm glad for you' and snuggled back. 

Ink started where he was about to say something before he was so adorably interrupted, "So are you dating now?" I looked at Dust who gave a slight nod to me and I turned to Ink and nodded, which of course made Ink squeal. This is when Error went over to Ink and picked him up bridal style and pecked him on the forehead and said "That's enough out of you cutie." Ink chuckled and blushed in Error's hold before muttering an 'okay'.

After all that we went back home, but not before me and Dust made an agreement on where our next date will be. I'm so happy!!!! I hope that everything keeps being this happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tell me of any mistakes!


	27. Jealousy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Sorry about not updating the last month, another story idea called my name hard. It's probably going to be a contender on what book I would do after this book, but don't worry that a way's out yet.  
> And in less than one month's time this book will be one year old!
> 
> So I'm going to hold a contest for fan art of this story, I know a lot of you really enjoy the story and it makes me very happy that you guys enjoy it so I'm doing this for the anniversary!  
> So the rules are: 1. The deadline for this contest is up till August 11th, 2. The art can be just about anything, a scene, how you think they look, or even them doing something you think they should do (I might get ideas from those :3), 3. It HAS to be SFW none of the other stuff, I'm not sure I could handle having those pictures here. And I think that's about it, I hope everyone luck! I hope you guys like this idea!
> 
> Prizes:  
> 1st place - Any picture done by me (within reason)  
> 2nd place - A icon or small picture by me  
> 3rd place - A sketch by me (I'll clean it up nicely)  
> everyone else - Your picture will be put into the chapter announcing the winners and I will give everyone a message saying thank you and stuff I liked about your picture.
> 
> And finally where to put the entries; you can use the comments here to tell me where to find your entry or you can contact me here, twitter (TheFluffQueen1), deviantart (girlrachael, but please tell me here if you posted to deviantart), Tumblr (girlrachael, at me), Discord (girlrachael, ask me more directly for the account number), Instagram (the_fluff_queen, but I recommend that you don't use here, I can't download picture on my phone from there), and finally even here on wattpad (same situation with Instagram) Good luck everyone!~

Ink's POV  
That summer came and went without much happening, besides a couple more of our friends getting together as couples. It was adorable to watch non the less, it was also fun to give them advice when they asked because me and Error got in a relationship first. Although one thing I noticed was Dream seemed to be interested with Cross for the past bit, but so is Nightmare, so I'm a little curious of that, but let's see where that goes. 

Me and Error walked into school this morning and Geno pulled Error away for a bit so I was waiting near the entrance to the school building. I heard a noise behind me, so I turned around to see Dream. "Hi Dream! what brings you over here?" Dream looked a little sheepish before saying "I, uh.... need you advice...." I raised a non-existent eyebrow and motioned for him to go on. Dream took a deep breath before saying "IhaveacrushonCrossandIneedyourhelp!" I looked at him in surprise then I softly smiled and motioned for him to follow me so we could talk more.

Error's POV  
Me and Geno were discussing school when Geno glanced over my shoulder towards Ink real fast making me glance over, I saw Ink waving Dream to follow him somewhere. I know better but I wave of jealousy washed over me, but I shook it off as best as I could and went back to talking with Geno.

...

Ink's POV (again)  
Me and Dream went around the side of the building to talk. I turned to Dream, "Okay, so what's the plan?" Dream just blushed and shrugged his shoulders. I sighed, then I continued, "What do you want to do?" Dream tapped his chin in thought before saying "Maybe confess underneath the tree in the back of the school?" I smiled and nodded saying "Now that's an idea! Now when should you do it?" Dream's face flushed gold and started shaking his head furiously, and I chuckled at his reaction and said "But you need to do it sometime!" Dream shook his head again but I grabbed his face to stop him and said "Stop it Dream! choose a date to do it!" 

Dream sighed heavily, then said "Fine I'll do it at the end of the week! Happy?!" I smiled and said "Great! Now let's get to class!"

~At the end of the day~

Dream's POV  
Me and Nightmare were walking to the bus stop after school and I was skipping with excitement at what might happen at this week's end! Nightmare looked over at me and asked "What's got you so excited?" I giggled and said "That's for me to know and you to find out!" Nightmare smirked and just shrugged and we continued on our way.

Error's POV (Sorry for all the switches '-_-)  
My brothers were ahead of me and Ink is walking right next to me holding my hand. I tugged Ink's hand making him stop, Ink turned to me and raised a non-existent eyebrow while using it as a motion to continue whatever I stopped him for. 

I sighed and murmured "What were you doing with Dream earlier?...." Ink cocked an non-existent eyebrow, then realization crossed his face before his mouth made an 'oh', then he replied "Oh Dream needed my advice on something." That was vague. "May I know what advice?" Ink tilted his head then shook his head and said "That's between Dream and me. What are you jealous?" I could feel my face heat up at the very true accusation. Ink's face fell a bit in realization before he said "Are... are you really jealous?..." I looked at the ground before I felt my face yanked away from the ground to stare down at a very close Ink. Ink's face was filled with extreme determination as he looked me straight in the eyes and said to me "Would I ever do anything to hurt you?" I shook my head meekly, then Ink continued, "Do you think I would ever leave you behind?" I shook my head again, then Ink continued once again, "Now why would you be jealous of me helping a friend when you are my best friend since we were eight and you've been my boyfriend for almost a year and a half, and you know me better than anyone in this whole world besides God. Dream just wanted some confessing advice from me because WE were the first to admit feeling to each other out of all our friends and we have been a very successful couple thank you very much! So you don't need to worry about anything because I am planning to stay by your side as long as I can!" Then Ink gave me a quick kiss on my mouth.

I felt my face heat up horribly, I swear my face became the sun right then and there. Then I completely leaned myself completely on Ink and wrapped my arms around Ink nice and tight while murmuring a "I'm sorry...." Ink chuckled and murmured back "It's okay Ruru." 

"You two okay?" we both turned to Geno behind us looking at us concerned, I nodded and gave Ink a quick peck on the mouth, making him blush, then grabbed his hand and started walking towards me and my brother's house dragging Ink along.

I feel bad about doubting Ink but I know that we are always going to try stay by each other's side and will always try to believe in one another. 

But I know one thing for sure, that I love Ink with my entire soul and he feels the same. And I will protect him for as long as I live. And I know now that he is my soulmate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~That ended a lot cuter and shorter than I thought it was going to be, I had a lot of trouble with this chapter it kept kicking my butt all day, but I finally finished it! And I hope you guys like the contest idea! I can't wait to see if any of you actually do join in, and I hope you have fun if you decide to join! I might add some drawings next chapter but we'll see. Have a great night/day and stay inside and use masks guys
> 
> Rachael out~


	28. The Heartbreak (part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: I think depression type stuff, I'm not entirely sure, I think it is anyway.
> 
> Also we have a discord! https://discord.gg/4gCXgYq  
> Come chat with me and others who read this book! And it will probably be used for any future books of mine really.

Dream's POV  
Today was the day! The day were I am going to try to confess to Cross! I am extremely looking forward to it! I got up with a smile on my face that morning ready for a hopefully great day!

If only that I knew that me and my brother were more alike than we both originally thought...

~Earlier that week~

Nightmare's POV  
I've liked Cross for awhile now, but I know Dream has started showing interest in him as well. I really like Cross but..... I don't know how to deal with my brother, my TWIN brother, the one whom I know better than anyone, also likes Cross. 

And I've noticed that Killer had been really close with Dream lately and Dream seems to like him but I don't think Dream realized it himself.

I decided that I need advice. And where do I go for relationship advice? To the person who had experience that I trust not to laugh at my predicament. Error.

I walked up to him just after we got out for lunch. Error noticed me and raised a silent non-existent eyebrow as a go ahead.

"Error?"

"YeS NiGHtmaRe?"

"I uh.... Need some advice..."

Error made a motion with his hand for me to continue. I gulped down the slight lump in my throat as I continued.

"I uh... Like someone and-"

Error's non-existent eyebrows shot straight up and his face turned questioning but otherwise stayed silent to let me finish getting my words out.

"-And I want to tell them I like them but I don't know how to go about it.... Is there any suggestions you can give me?"

Error put a hand on his chin as he thought. We sat there for a moment while Error thought of what to say, before he answered.

"I DoN't knOW hOw wELl yOU kNOw tHis pERsOn, BuT mY PerSOnaL AdvICe wOuLd Be jUst AsK. On A dATe, HaNg OuT, wHateVEr, JuSt whATeVer YoU tWo aRE tHe MoSt cOmfoRtABle DoINg."

What Error said makes sense. I nodded to Error in understanding muttered a thanks as I swam in my thoughts. I walked away to eat lunch with a plan forming in my head.

~Present time~

I'm going to let Cross know my feelings! I just have to ask him outside, maybe by the pretty tree on the side of the school right near the picnic tables we usually eat at.

If only I knew me and my brother think VERY alike.

I apparently got to Cross first, because I asked him to meet me at the tree just before lunch. He said yes!

Dream's POV  
I'm going to confess today~ I'm going to confess today~ I've waited to realize that I like someone, and I would be able to date them and find love. So I went looking for Cross.

I was walking around the school looking a little before lunch, I have a free study period during this time, and I glanced outside and saw Cross and my brother talking on there way over to the pretty tree in the yard. 

By the time I was able to get outside and to the side of the building about to turn the corner I heard Nightmare tone as he spoke and it made me pause. I listened in, even though I know it's rude.

"So Cross?"

"Yes Night?"

"I want to tell you something."

Oh no....

"Sure! What is it?"

"I uh... Want to tell you that I-"

No no no no no please, please don't be what I think it is....

"That I like you Cross, I like you a lot and of you don't want to do anything and remain friends or not at all that's fine too."

NO NO NO NO NO I WANTED- I wanted to.....

What's his answer?....

"Nightmare.... I like you too!"

*Crack*

I feel sick....

I ran....

Made it to the bathroom before I threw up..... B L A C K G O O P

I stared shocked because I knew my magic wasn't really supposed to handle this unlike my brother.... I still feel awful... *Swallow* I have to keep it down, don't show that I know....

But.... I feel.... Terrible. I feel some tears roll down my cheek.... They keep coming till I'm full out sobbing....

All I want is to love and be loved in return, but now with my track record, what're the odds of that?...... I still feel sick.... I... I.... I need my friends....

But..... I'm tired.... I'll just stay in here for awhile.... Let the tears out now so I can hide the rest later....

~After school on the walk from the bus station~

"Bye Cross see you tomorrow!"

"Bye Night!"

I wince and look away and feel my stomach rolling with that negative goop.... Nightmare notices...

"Dream? You okay?"

I nod instantly and reply, "Yeah I'm fine Nighty, just have a stomach bug..."

Nightmare rubs my lower back in a calming manner to try and help with my new established 'sickness'.

"Any better?"

I nod lying to him and myself. We go back in our house and I go straight to my room before throwing myself on the bed.

'it's not fair is it?'

'what? Who's there?'

'liking someone and they don't like you back'

'I... What?....'

'I can help with that.'

'Who are you! Get out of my head!'

'Imagine. If you don't get to be loved why let anyone else have theirs?'

'what??? I don't want that! Go away!!!'

'Aw but Dream, I AM you'

'NO! GO AWAY!'

'JUST LET ME TAKE OVER DREAM! THEN YOU CAN HAVE ALL THE LOVE YOU WANT!'

'NO I DON'T WANT TO!'

'Well to bad bud, WE have some HORRIBLE impulse control!'

'AHHHHH-' "HHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"

I heard some fast pace thumps of someone running, I distantly hear, "DREAM!!! GOOP?!?! DREAM SNAP OUT OF IT!!!"

I... don't hear him anymore... I feel numb, like I'm underwater. I think I hear Nightmare calling me... What's the point.... I may have my brother out there but he took my chance and attacked first.... I'll just rest a bit....

Nightmare's POV  
As soon as we got home I heard Dream run up to his room. I started throwing together something to simmer until dinner when mom gets home.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!"

Dream.

I ran up the stairs to Dream's room only to find Dream crying and throwing up black goop....

"DREAM!!! GOOP?!?! DREAM SNAP OUT OF IT!!!"

I grab Dream trying to get him out of whatever trance he's in. I'm screaming at him to wake up, the goop is starting to flow around him like mine does. I need help now.

To be continued.....

**Author's Note:**

> I did it! The first chapter!!!  
> I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far, this is a lot harder than I originally thought so it will take awhile for me to get chapters out, but I will keep at the story!


End file.
